Renesmee y la adolecencia!
by Selena's Stupid Productions
Summary: Edward y su Nessie, tan dulce, tan tierna, tan... adolecente. Nadie dijo que ser padre sería fácil
1. PLOP!

**Los personajes no son mios, son de Stephenie Meyer y blablabla… ya se lo saben de memoria.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Observé mi alrededor y suspiré…

Una gran casa, una buena carrera, una adorable esposa (el amor de mi existencia) y una hija inimaginablemente hermosa; en resumen: ¿Qué otra cosa querría alguien?

Ring Ring!

El teléfono comenzó a sonar ruidosamente mientras yo cavilaba sobre lo maravillosa que era mi vida… realmente dudo que algo pueda salir mal _"Ley de Murphy"_ _**"Si usted se encuentra bien, tranquilo… ya se le pasará" **_

—¿Aló?— dije descolgando el teléfono… e ignorándo a mis dos conciencias, dicho sea de paso.

—Diculpe, ¿Se encuentra Nessie en casa? Mi nombre es Josh, señor, y me preguntaba si podria hablar con ella.

Demonios, ya es el decimo noveno del día. ¿Es que a estos idiotas no se les mete en la cabeza que Renesmee no está interesada en ninguno de ellos?

Esto me pasa por tener una hija hermosa. Rayos.

—¿Renesmee? Cariño, alguien te está buscando— será mejor avisarle antes de que se enfade, además, mi pequeño angelito jamás saldría con un idiota… ¿Verdad? _**"Ejem!"**_ _"Cofcof!"_

—No tengo ganas de hablar con ninguno de mis amigos ahora papi… ¿Podrías inventarle una escusa? Dile que no estoy o no sé, que estoy ocupada.

—Lo siento Josh, pero Renesmee está ahora en el baño, tiene ciertos problemas estomacales— no se porqué pero de pronto mi adorada hija se atragantó con el jugo que estaba tomando. Juro que la oí murmurar un "¿Josh?" —y creo que tardara un buen momento asi que…

No pude terminar ya que mi propia hija me arrebató el auricular y murmuró rapidamente un "Jeje, ya estoy aqui, ¿me llamabas?" seductoramente… wtf, ¿Seductoramente? Necesito una aspirina.

—Un segundo— dijo Nessie en el teléfono mirándome significativamente— Papá, ¿Te importaría?

—Claro que no, cielo— dije mientras le servía mas jugo—. Aquí tienes.

—Eh… ¿Papá? Me gustaría hablar con Josh.

—Ah

—A solas— remarcó al ver que yo no me movía. ¿Desde cuando mi bebé quiere hablar con sus estúpidos amigos a solas? _"La adolecencia, amigo" __**"Quizás incluso tiene un nov…" **_¡No lo digas!

Me paré y salí de la habitación arrastrando los pies y haciendo puchero. Renesmee no pronuncio palabra hasta que oyó que cerré la puerta de un portazo; total, ella nunca me había hecho eso.

—Hey Edward, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?—inquirió mi adorada esposa.

—Nada en especial querida—respondí automaticamente. Maldición, espero no haberlo hecho demasiado deprisa.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me respondiste tan rápido? ¿Y por qué estás con un vaso pegado en la oreja apoyándote contra la puerta?

Mierda, olvidé que mi Bella era demasiado intuitiva _"Cualquier idiota se habria dado cuenta, tonto" _Cállate!

—Trato de oír lo que dice Renesmee, eso es todo— preferí decirle la verdad antes de que sacase falsas concluciones. Luego la oí suspirar sonoramente.

—Edward… ¿Por qué no simplemente tomas otro auricular y escuchas?

Cierto. Demonios, los nervios me están volviendo tonto.

—Bien, entonces te veré mañana en la noche—dijo mi dulce angelito… wtf, ¿¡¿Eso significa una cita?!?

Por mi mente comenzaron a pasar imagenes de mi Nessie: Cuando estaba en el vientre de Bella, sus primeros pasos, su primera sonrisa, su primera palabra, cuando dijo "Papi" y se ganó mi corazón por la eternidad, su primer popo… _"Iuk!" __**"Quizás sea mejor no pensar en ello"**_. Mi bebé iva a tener una cita con alguien… ¡Iva a salir con alguien que no era yo! Esto si no lo aguanto.

—¡Tía Alice!—oí gritar a mi hija desde la sala en donde se encontraba. Agudizé el oido para oir mejor… rayos, ¡me siento como Emmett! Ciertamente necesito una aspirina.

Entre en la habitación y me la encontre dando saltitos de felicidad. De pronto se detubo, creo que al ver mi cara de WTF.

—¿Me llamabas?—oí a la cantarina voz de Alice desde las escaleras

—Ah, si. ¿Podrías llevarme de compras? Necesitaré un vestido para mañana en la noche—No Edward, no es lo que piensas _"A menos claro que lo que pienses sea que tu amada hijita desee ese vestido para impresionar a su nuevo novio" __**"Pero no, como crees, si ella es tan dulce, angelical y pura-sarcasmo" **_

—¿Se podría saber para qué lo quieres, jovencita? —Traté de sonar indiferente… fracasando desde el primer momento.

—Josh me acaba de invitar a salir papi. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Eso es lo último que recuerdo.

**Emmett POV**

Estaba bajando las escaleras para ver de que se trataba todo ese escándalo cuando…

—Josh me acaba de invitar a salir papi. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

¡PLOP!

—¿Papi? ¡Papá!—gritó mi sobrinita al ver a su querido padre en estado de K.O.

**2 HORAS DESPUES**

Edward comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento… por fin

—¡¡Renesmee!!—gritó mi hermanito ni bien pudo sentarse correctamente, abalanzandose asi a los hombros de su hija— ¡dime por favor quien demonios es Josh!

—Es un chico de mi escuela papi, y me llevará mañana al cine

¡PLOP! Eddie se desmayó de nuevo.

Pobre, en cierto modo lo entiendo. Si yo tuviese una hija, no la dejaría salir con un idiota y supongo que en esta casa todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo.

—¿Josh? ¿El chico del cual nos hablabas? —preguntó Bella.

—Asi es mami

—¡Entonces vamonos de compras de una buena vez! ¡Haré que mi sobrina brille como una Cullen-Hale en ese cine! —WTF Rose.

Todos salieron en carrera de la habitación dejandome con un Edward que estaba a punto de recuperar el conocimiento… de nuevo. Comenzé a imaginarme mientras tanto a mi preciosa sobrina… saliendo con un hippie, o un rockero, o un rapero, o un nerd, o un perdedor, o un…

—¡EMMETT, BASTA!—rayos, no me habia dado cuenta de que lo decia en voz alta.

—Lo siento, no pude evit…

No pude continuar ya que al momento siguiente tenia a un muy alterado Edward tomandome del cuello de la camisa, zarandeándome mejor dicho.

—¡Emmett necesito tu ayuda! ¡Mi bebé es demasiado inocente para salir con un idiota! —vaya, alguien esta desesperado.

—¿Y que quieres que haga?—pregunté. No se porqué pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Acompañarme. Vigilarla. Cuidarla. Todos están a favor de que salga con alguien solo porque tiene quince años pero sigue siendo mi niñita y jamás me perdonaría si algo malo le pasase —Edward parecía a punto de sufrir otra paro cardiaco así que preferí guardar silencio—¿Me ayudarás, hermano?

Era la primera vez desde hace mucho que me llamaba asi _"Si que está ido"_ _**"Quizás deberiamos enviarlo a un manicomnio o al menos, ponerle una camisa de fuerza" **_mmm… no me parece mala idea…

Suspiré.

—No lo sé Edward…

—¡Papi mira!—Renesmee entro corriendo en la habitación mientras yo pensaba como sacar provecho de la situación—Este es Josh.

Nos mostró a ambos la fotografía en la que aparecía ella con un chico en moto, con pinta de rockero…¿ya dije que la miraba descaradamente?

¡PLOP!

—¡Papá!—gritó Nessie alarmada al ver a su padre sufrir su 3er desmayo del día—¡Tío Emm haz algo!

Definitivamente haré algo… luego de ir por unos brownies.

**

* * *

**

**Aqui una nueva estup... cofcof digo, historia! si eso... La tenia desde hace tiempo pero ultimamente mis padres me estan explotando... literalmente; asi que he tenido que estudiar hasta el punto de vomitar tras ver otro libro de ciencias o historia (me gusta la historia y la literatura... pero aprenderme la maldita historia de cada pais al que me arrastran estresa). He ahi el motivo por el cual me estoy retrasando demasiado en publicar asi que, si alguien quiere culpar a alguien, puede ir culpando a las malditas aceptaciones que recibo de cada escuela. (sinceramente no se como es que me aceptan O.o por Dios, si juro que ni siquiera aprobe el examen de psicologia!... aunque bueno, por razones ya obvias, es imposible que lo haga XD)**

**El primer capitulo era solo un prefacio para la idea, asi que no da tanta gracia que digamos, ademas siento que ultimamente mi cerebro ya llego a una etapa de esquizofrenia en fase terminal O.o por cierto, tuve que copiar y pegar las tildes y por poco me podria! Es lo mas triste que he hecho en mi vida…**

**Este fic sera como cualquiera… solo que para ponerlo mas interesante preferi hacerlo con los personajes siendo humanos.**


	2. Flashbacks, no es tierno?

**Disclaimer: Twilight no le pertenece ni a Selena ni a ustedes, JA! pudranse!**

**Selena: ...estupido disclaimer**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Mientras Alice, Rosalie y Bella se habian llevado a Renesmee a Port Angeles de compras (en contra de mi voluntad) yo me hallaba dentro de una camisa de fuerza, encadenado al pesadisimo armario de Alice que ni siquiera con la fuerza de Super-Man podria mover y… ya dije que tambien me habian recostado en una inmensa cama con barrotes estilo hospital para que no escapase? Y todo ello solo por una cosa: Evitar que arruine algo y que no permita que mi propia hija vaya a su estupida cita. _"Vaya…" __**"Eso debe ser muy triste…"**_

—Una vez mas, lo sentimos Edward.—me susurro Jasper. Mentira, no lo sentia en lo absoluto.

Comenze a gemir y a decir insultos apagados. Por que no podia gritar? Oh, se me olvido decirlo _"Que?" __**"Lo amordazaron con una media de Emmett" **__"Ewww!" __**"Ni que lo digas" **_y ustedes no me estan ayudando en nada!

—Tomalo por el lado amable…—me dijo Emmett. JA! Como si hubiese uno.

—Cual? —pregunto Jasper por mi.

—Eh… Nessie se vera hermosa esta noche.

Claro que se vera hermosa esta noche… _"pero para otro"._

**Emmett POV**

Alice nos habia encargado a Jazz y a mi que, pasase lo que pasase, no soltaramos a Edward… solo Dios sabe lo que podia llegar a hacer por su hija.

—Recuerdas cuando nos dieron la feliz noticia por primera vez, Eddie? —dije tratando de animar un poquito las cosas. Funciono, Edward sonrio levemente, aun con la mordaza puesta. —.Todos en la casa ya nos habiamos enterado menos tu… y vaya que fue dificil hacertelo entender…

**FLASHBACK 1**

—Sere tio… SERE TIO!! —grite a todo pulmon cuando me entere de la noticia…

…Y justo ahi llega el padre.

—Bien hecho Eddie!—le grite, rodeandole el cuello con un brazo mientras el resto de nosotros (Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle) aplaudia.

—Es la mejor noticia que hemos recibido hasta ahora!—Incluso Rosalie estaba feliz.

—De veras les entusiasma la idea?—Nos pregunto Edward… como si no fuera obvio!—Bueno, tuve que esforzarme mucho para lograrlo.

…Vale, yo no queria saber eso.

—Luego de muchos sacrificios tambien, de paso—Mire al resto del grupo; todos teniamos cara de WTF.

—Tuve que practicarlo en varios sitios: La escuela, la mesa, la cocina, mi habitacion, la sala, el piano… incluso en el auto!

Edward seguia diciendo _donde _habia estado haciendo _aquello_ mientras yo me abrazaba a Rose, Jasper le tapaba los oidos a Alice y Carlisle trataba de tranquilizar a Esme, quien tenia una perfecta mirada de horror.

—Pero que demonios les sucede?—nos pregunto Edward. Enfermo.

—Y yo que siempre crei que tu eras el mas sano de toda la familia… terminaste saliendo como un pecador! —grito Jasper mientras el resto de nosotros asentia. Quien lo hubiese imaginado…

—Que? De que… No estamos hablando de la nueva cancion que compuse para Bella?

Oh, era eso. _Aun _no lo sabe.

Nos miramos entre nosotros sin saber que decir… hasta que vimos a Bella detras de la puerta, intentando esconderse.

—Hey, Bella! aun no le has dicho al padre la feliz noticia?—grito Alice.

Bella entro caminando lentamente a la habitacion, mirando a Edward con cierto nerviosismo. Cuando llego a su lado, suspiro pesadamente y, mirando a Edward a los ojos, susurro

—E-Edward? Hay algo que tengo que decirte…

—Si, cielo?

—Bueno…— Bella comenzo a masajear su aun no abultado vientre con aire maternal. Todos suspiramos ante la imagen que nos brindaba mi hermanita… _  
"todos…" __**"…menos Edward"**_

—Bella! te sucede algo?—Grito un Edward en panico. Y luego tienen la conchudez de decirme tonto a mi. —Hambre? Es eso? O quizas diarrea… te dije que no comas lo que te de Emmett!

—No, Edward! Veras… es… bueno, lo que pasa es que tu y yo… luego de tu-sabes-que…

Mientras Bella balbuceaba incoherencias, yo comenze a hartarme al igual que el resto. _"Mandemoslo a la porra" __**"Yeah!"**_

—Dios santo, Edward! Seras padre, es eso. P-A-D-R-E!—Le grito Rosalie cuando la paciencia de todos comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Esperamos un grito de jubilo, una sonrisa, una carcajada o al menos un insulto por interrumpir el momento Edward-Bella pero nada de ello sucedio; en su lugar, Edward se quedo estatico mirando de la cara de Bella a su vientre una y otra vez hasta que…

…30 minutos despues un click en su cabeza sono.

—Se-Sere pa-padre? —tartamudeo con sorpresa. Luego sonrio y grito a todo pulmon. —SERE PADRE! SERE PAD…

PLOP!

Eddie se nos desmayo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK 1**

—Vaya que si eras despistado—segui diciendo mientras Jasper asentia, limpiandose unas lagrimas falsas con un pañuelo rosa que Dios sabe de donde saco. —Fue dificil soportarte en ese instante.

—O los momentos que tuvimos que aguantar durante el embarazo! Recuerdas los malditos antojos? —Jasper se estremecio al recordarlo y podria jurar que Edward tambien. Aquello en verdad era el infierno.

**FLASHBACK 2**

Eran las 2am; todos dormiamos placidamente hasta que…

—EDWARD!!—El grito de Bella nos desperto a todos y… por que no? supongo que a todo washington tambien.

—Amor mio, que sucede?— Era definitivo. _"Que?" __**"El hecho de que Edward era un maldito obsesionado con su esposa" **_

—Quiero comer sushi. —respondio Bella, como si nada.

—Perdon?

—Dije que quiero Sushi!

—Pe-pero cielo, son las 2am

—No me importa, necesito sushi!

—Pero si ni siquiera tenemos pescado en la casa!

—Pe-pero…—Aqui nuestra amada Bella comenzo a llorar. Resultado? _"emm… un Edward desesperado?" __**"Bingo!"**_

—Tranquila amor, te traere sushi asi me cueste la vida!

Si que nos costo la vida a todos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK 2**

—Por ese estupido sushi Mr. cumplo-todas-las-ordenes-de-mi-esposa nos jalo a todos a Port Angeles por pescado!—grite. Necesitaba desahogarme.

—Sin contar con que nos mantuvo a toda la familia despierta mientras rebuscaba en las recetas de cocina de Esme a por sushi!—continuo Jazz.

—Y para colmo Bella se volvio a dormir ni bien llegamos a la puerta de la habitacion con el bendito platillo!

Edward comenzo a insultarnos (o al menos eso crei) mientras recordabamos el resto de los antojos de Bella: Un helado de chocolate con mani a las 3am, un taco mexicano original (si estamos en Forks!) a las 4am, pato pequines recien horneado a las 11pm, cevi…

—Emmett! Ya… ya entendimos. —me dijo Jasper. Vaya, volvi a pensar en voz alta.

De pronto, se oyeron pasos en el corredor y, antes de que nos diesemos cuenta, Carlisle ya estaba en la puerta.

—Como les va?—Nos pregunto amablemente.

—Bien, solo estabamos recordando momentos de Bella durante el embarazo. —dijo Jasper. La cara de Carlisle se ilumino al instante.

—Recuerdan cuando nacio la bebe? Fue un momento maravilloso para todos!

Y vaya que lo fue.

**FLASHBACK 3**

—Edward! Sosten la mano de Bella!—gritaba Carlisle mientras trabajaba junto con el resto de enfermeras.

—Bella? Bella, amor mio, respira, vamos tu puedes! Puja, puja!

—Edward esta saliendo la cabeza, mira!—grito Carlisle, cargado de emocion ante la vista de su nueva nieta.

—Mi bebe! Mi bebe! Soy Padre!—subitamente, las rodillas de Edward comenzaron a flaquear hasta que…

PLOP!

Eddie se nos fue… otra vez.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK 3**

—Fue un momento hermoso—Suspiramos. Nessie siempre ha sido la alegria de esta casa.

Edward comenzo a gemir incoherencias mientras nosotros seguiamos en nuestra burbuja. Pero que molesto! No ve que tratamos de pensar? _"..."** "quieres que te recuerde cuando..."** _lo que sea que vayas a decir, no gracias.

—Edward… te quitare la mordaza si juras ser bueno… pero eso es todo! Alice dejo bien claro que debemos mantenerte encadenado a su armario, dentro de una camisa de fuerza. Entendido?

Edward asintio fervientemente mientras Jazz y yo retrocediamos. Carlisle era mas valiente que cualquiera de nosotros juntos.

—Al fin!—grito Edward.

Bueno, al menos aun no intenta mordernos; _aun. _Hubo un agradable silencio mientras todos pensabamos en nuestras vidas desde la llegada de Renesmee hasta que, halleluja!, regresaron nuestras esposas.

—Ya llegamos!—grito Alice, entrando a la habitacion. —Miren los frutos de las compras!

Nessie entro en la habitacion ni bien su tia hizo las presentaciones; llevaba una mini-falda (cuando digo _mini_, me refiero al termino super-ultra-mega-mini-falda) azul oscuro, botas hasta la rodilla de color negro y un top _demasiado _apretado de color celeste, sin mangas.

Todo lo que pudimos hacer Jazz, Carlisle y yo fue silbar… hasta se veia mas sexy que Rose!

—Lo ves Eddie? Te dije que se veria hermosa!

No hubo respuesta.

—Edward?—cuando me voltee, me encontre a un Edward en estado de K.O. _"yo mas bien creo que esta vez callo en coma" __**"crees que se recupere?" **__"…" __**"…" **__"naa__**aah" **_chanfle!

—Papa!—grito una alterada Renesmee.

—Edward! —esa fue la maternal Esme.

—Amor mio! —Bella, la eterna esposa.

—Hermanito! —Alice, el pixie endemoniado.

—Idiota! —Mi adorable y tierna Rose, no es linda?

Creo que al final la camisa de fuerza no fue necesaria del todo.

**

* * *

**

**Listo! Soy una buena alumna que se pone a hacer historias estupidas en clase de Algebra XD (Admitamozlo, soy un asco en ese curso y hagan lo que hagan, jamas cambiaran eso)**

**Mis clases terminan la semana que viene, wiiiiii! (*suena de fondo la cancion: Halleluja*) Asi que tendre mas tiempo de poner mis estup... historias! eso...**


	3. Asesino psicopata posesivo suelto!

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son mios! Twilight me perte... (viene Stephenie Meyer y me golpea) okay, okay, era solo un chistorin! **

**

* * *

**

JOSH POV

Vi la fotografia que tenia de Renesmee una vez mas y…

…definitivamente sere la envidia de la escuela!

Ciertamente no me interesaba nada de lo que me decia la mayor parte del tiempo (a quien le importaba su familia? Sus gustos literarios? Sus "anecdotas"?) pero debiamos admitirlo… joder, esa chica _si_ estaba buena.

Subi a mi motocicleta y conduje a toda velocidad hacia la enorme mansion a la que ella llamaba casa; llege sin problemas _"Solo te perdiste unas 8 veces" _y camine tranquilo hacia la puerta delantera _**"Luego de admirar los autos, ver las dimensiones de la mansion, mearte de miedo imaginandote a su tio abrirte la puerta…" **_ya cierra el pico.

—Quien es?— Me pregunto una chica en forma de duende ni bien toque el timbre.

—Hola, mi nombre es Josh y me preguntaba si…

—Oh, eres la cita de Nessie? Ven!—ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decir nada y ya me habia jalado a la enorme sala de la casa, donde creo que se encontraba toda la familia de mi chica.

—Hola, eres Josh?—me pregunto una chica muy linda, aunque no tanto como Renesmee. Supuse que era su madre. —Llamame Bella, por favor.

—Claro—le respondi. Mas me valia portarme bien. —Y si, ese soy yo.

—Valla… y a donde se supone que llevaras a mi sobrinita, muchacho? —se me callo la mandibula al ver al "tio" de Nessie. Esos musculos opacaban a mis 5 horas diarias en el gimnasio! _"Por si no te has dado cuenta" __**"Hasta el anciano que vende caramelos en la esquina tiene mas biceps que tu" **__"Aunque tecnicamente los de este sujeto ya son mas que un abuso"._

—A-Al cine se-señor…

—Hola! —Oi la voz de mi compañera justo en el momento correcto y me volvi a verla. Wow, ahora si esta mas que confirmado quien sera la envidia de la escuela _"Yo mas bien diria de todo Forks" __**"…que tal Washington?" **__"O quizas USA…"_

—Eh… ho-hola Nessie—la salude como un _"Baboso" __**"idiota con cara de pervertido" **__"depravado" __**"violador en serie" **_eh, yo tenia la palabra "caballero" en mente.

—Bueno, ya nos podemos ir? —Pregunto Nessie a un hombre de mas o menos unos 35 años, rubio. Supuse que seria su abuelo, segun lo que me habia dicho… aunque su "Abuelo" fuese mas joven que mi propio padre.

—Renesmee… creo que deberias presentarle a este muchacho a tu padre. —No tengo ni la mas minima idea de que paso, pero juro que desde el piso de arriba se oyo un gruñido peor que el de un oso recien despertado. No me digan que eso fue…—Aunque pensandolo mejor, creo que deberian irse… y pronto—Añadio el sujeto, algo preocupado.

—Que fue ese ruido de antes? —pregunte.

—Oh, ese debio de haber sido papi. —Trage saliva sonoramente. _"Quizas no seras la envidia de la escuela despues de todo…"_

**Edward POV**

Nessie! Mi bebe! No vayas con ese idiota, vuelve con papa! _"Eddie, tienes una media de Emmett como mordaza puesta" __**"Estas encadenado al armario de Alice" **__"Encerrado en esta habitacion con candados, seguros y trancas al estilo troya, puestas por fuera" __**"Crees que alguien te va a oir?" **_mierda, tienen razon!

Gruñi lo mas fuerte que pude.

NADIE APARTARA A MI BEBE DE MI NUNCA, NUNCA! _"Dios, ya callate" __**"Entiende que tu bebe ya es adolecente" **__"Creo que hasta ya debio de haber "tirado" con ese sujeto" __**"O de veras crees que la gente sigue virgen a los 15?" **_… _"Eddie?" _… _**"Edwaaaard!" **_…

PLOP!

"_**Te dije que no le menciones el tema!"**__ "Bueno, iva a enterarse tarde o temprano"__** "Buen punto".**_

**Emmett POV**

El chico no me cai nada bien, desde lejos se veia que era un completo pervertido. Entiendo que Nessie quiera un novio ahora ya que nunca tuvo uno pero… jamas crei que estaria tan desesperada. _"Un momento, hay algo que no entendi" __**"nunca entiendes…" **_que cosa? _"Nessie nunca tuvo un novio?!?" __**"Bueno querida…"**_

**FLASHBACK**

*En el jardin de infancia

—Renesmee es muy bonita!—grito un niño de 6 años, mirando a Nessie. —Te gustaria ser mi nov…?

Lamentablemente amigos, el pequeño tuvo que retirar su proposicion ya que sintio una terrible aura maligna sedienta de sangre detras de el. Ya mencione que esa presencia era Edward? _"Y de que ese Edward, si no fuese por el firme agarre de Jasper, le habria sacado la cabeza… literalmente?" __**"Y de que el niño tuvo que ir a psicologia 3 veces por semana para recuperarse del susto?"**_ _"Y de que ahora es un maldito cobarde por culpa de ALGUIEN?-cofcofEdwardcofcof"_

*En la primaria

Fue en medio de la fiesta del cumple de Nessie, el cual, por insistencia de Alice, se realizo en la casa Cullen.

—Eddie, no podemos estar aqui o Renesmee no nos hablara por… 100 años?—Le adverti, pero me hizo caso? Nooo, claro que no!

—Callate Emm! Cualquier cosa podria pasarle a mi princesita…

—Vamos Edward, relajate! Ya tiene 13 años y sabe que debe y que no debe hacer. —Carlisle al parecer logro tranquilizar a Edward, quien estaba a punto de romper su promesa de no dejar a Nessie en ridiculo llendo a inspeccionar que nadie, NADIE, se halla acercado a su bebe.

—Tienes razon… perdonenme, es solo que tengo mucho miedo de que algo malo le suceda…—de pronto, su voz se torno fria, con un aire asesino.—O peor aun, que un imbecil le ponga un dedo encima a su preciosa figura… Aunque creo que me relajare, ella no haria nada que no debiera…

Habria funcionado el argumento de Carlisle si no fuese porque en la habitacion contigua donde se hallaban los mocosos se oyo una voz que decia:

—Jugemos a la botella! —seria un juego agradable salvo por el hecho de que aqui ya no existia el "Verdad o castigo". Si te tocaba alguien, tenias que besarte con ese alguien. —Bien! Me toca con Renesmee!

Eh… por motivos de seguridad y demas traumas psicologicos no pienso seguir _"O sea que no nos vas a decir que Eddie entro en la habitacion?"__** "Y que por culpa de ello Carlisle tuvo que ponerle 3 yesos al parasito ese?" **__"Y que desde entonces el grupo de amigos de Nessie se reducio considerablemente?" __**"Y de que Nessie no les quiso dirijir la palabra por 4 meses?" **_Exacto.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Bien, en donde me quede? Ah, si!

Bueno, el chico no me agradaba ni en lo mas minimo, pero bueno. La decision era de Nessie, no mia _"Y la forma en que moriria el chico seria decision de Edward, no nuestra" __**"Aunque quiza podamos darle algunas ideas…" **_

Hablando de Edward…

Subi las escaleras directo a la habitacion de Alice, donde habian encerrado a Edward. Saque cuidadosamente todas las trancas pesadisimas incluso para mi _"24 en total, de 15 kilos cada una"_ **"La puerta estaba tecnicamente tapada por las grandes tablas de madera que Jasper insistio en poner, conociendo a Edward"**, luego pase la llave que Rose me dijo que cuidara como si fuese mi propia vida _"Y vaya que lo es. Hey Lil, recuerdas lo que dijo Rose?" __**"Creo que fue algo como 'Pierdela y mueres'"**_ …bueno, como decia; pase la llave que me dio Rose por el candado gigante que habian mandado a construir desde hace ya mucho, y por una situacion parecida a esta _"Aunque esa ya es otra historia"_, quite los seguros especiales que Alice habia conseguido de Dios sabe donde y, por fin!_**"Luego de exactamente 16 minutos" **_entre en la habitacion…

…la cual estaba vacia.

Me quede helado. Era inhumanamente posible que alguien pudiese escapar de esto… si no mal recuerdo, habiamos atado a Edward con sogas extra gruesas, le habiamos puesto encima una camisa de fuerza y a esta la habiamos encadenado al armario de Alice. Ya mencione que eran del tipo cadenas para sujetar barcos de guerra? _"Te dije que Eddie estaba desesperado" __**"Yo creo que ya perdio su ultimo tornillo".**_

Baje las escaleras y, entrando en la sala, me sente completamente tranquilito al lado de Rose. Una vez sentado con la familia a todos lados, inspire aire y grite a todo pulmon…

—EDWARD SE ESCAPO!—hubo un momento de silencio en el que todos nos miramos entre nosotros. _"La tranquilidad antes de la tormenta"_

**Edward POV**

Me desperte de mi estado de K.O. _"Ya era hora" _queria seguir ahi echado, pero de pronto una preciosa imagen llamo mi atencion: Frente a mi, encima de la comoda, habian varios retratos de Renesmee. RENESMEE!!

…Solo no pregunten como logre liberarme.

_"Solo no pregunten si le duelen o no los dientes luego de destrozar la camisa de fuerza y la soga a base de mordiscos" __**"O si ya se le paso la horrenda hinchazon de las manos por haber jalado de la cadena por… 1 hora?" **__"O si no le dolio cuando se abalanzo encima de la ventana cerrada, callendo de trasero desde el 2do piso" __**"O si no maldijo a Esme por plantar cardos, cactus y rosas con extra-espinas justo debajo de su ventana" **__"O si…" _BASTA!

Ahora mi unica mision era esta: Encontrar a mi hija, ponerla a salvo y… ya vere lo que hare con el chico.

**JOSH POV**

—Que te sucede?—Me pregunto Renesmee al ver que temblaba.

—Nada, es solo que…—hice una pausa—siento como si alguien me estubiese buscando.

Nessie se quedo quieta y juro que oi a una vocecita (o quiza 2, no se) en su cabeza que le decian algo como _"Es papi" __**"Dile adios a Josh" **__"Quieres el numero de la funeraria Spring Blossoms o God's hand?"._

Bueno, sea lo que sea, no puede ser tan malo… quizas solo fue mi imaginacion.

**ALICE POV**

EDWARD SE ESCAPO! HAY UN ASESINO PSICOPATA POSESIVO CON SED DE VENGANZA SUELTO EN LAS CALLES!

Tranquila Alice… piensa como Edward… que harias?

1. Destazar al mocoso maldito que me quito a mi hija

2. Hervir vivo al mocoso maldito que me quito a mi hija

3. Freir en aceite hirviendo al mocoso maldito que me quito a mi hija

4. Comerme crudo al mocoso maldito que me quito a mi hija

5. Conseguirme un disfraz y buscar a mi hija luego de pensar en como torturar al mocoso maldito que me quito a mi hija

Eureka! Solo espero llegar a tiempo pero si no lo logro… bueno, el mocoso maldito tampoco me callo muy bien que digamos y se que Peter me dara un buen precio por sus servicios funerarios.

* * *

**No pensaba escribir tan pronto pero esta idea se me vino a la cabeza y no me la podia sacar XD**

**Oigan, de la 5 opciones que puso Alice... cual de todas creen que hara Edward?**


	4. Plan de rescate

**Emmett POV**

Buscamos incluso en los rincones más insospechados de la casa, la calle, la carretera y hasta podría decir sin exagerar que también en todo el resto de Forks.

Pero Edward simplemente no estaba.

Todos nos aseguramos de buscar en los lugares donde, según Alice, Edward tendría que pasar sí o sí: La funeraria, la tienda de armas, el cementerio, la tienda de maquinas de tortura, el cuartel del ejercito de todo USA… un momento!

EL CINE! Pero que imbécil que fui _"Lil, se dió cuenta!" __**"Celebremos!"**_

Tomé las llaves de mi amado Jeep y arranqué a toda velocidad hacia el cine buscando a Edward hasta que lo encontré escondido detras de unos arboles, a pocos metros de Renesmee y el mocoso maldito… _"Se te olvidó mencionar algo" _qué? _**"Justo ahora está apuntando al parásito ese con una honda… chanfle es eso una de esas navajas estilo estrella ninja?" **_Con esa cosa le rebanará el cerebro en dos! _"Si es que tiene"._

—Hey Edward. —le dije, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Mi adorado y posesivo hermano dió un respingo mientras se volteaba lentamente… dejándome ver la cara de un lunático que tenía en esos momentos un tic asesino en sus ojos, la honda ya mencionada y una daga MUY afilada en la mano_ "Creo que quería destazar a alguien" __**"Y luego hervirlo"**__ "O tal vez freirlo" __**"o incluso comerselo crudo".**_

—Emmett no vuelvas a hacer eso! Casi me das un infarto. —Infarto es lo que le dará a Josh en cuanto conozca al padre de su novia.

—Edward para empezar, no puedes ir así porque sí a despedazar al mocoso ese…—comenzé con mi sermón. No quería que Eddie fuese a la carcel ya que si lo hacía… a quién molestaría por los próximos años?

—Por qué no?! —me gritó… o mejor dicho me exigió —TAMBIEN ESTAS DE PARTE DEL PARASITO ESE?!

—No, por Dios! —le contesté poniendo los ojos en blanco. Nessie también era como mi hija. —Sólo que al menos necesitas un plan… o como mínimo si vas a hacerlo pure, no lo hagas publicamente.

—Cierto. —murmuró luego de pensarlo bien—Emmett, hermano, ayuda! Juro que si ese… niño le pone un dedo a Nessie lo voy a…

—Edward! Ese vocabulario!—Le tapé la boca con las manos. Por Dios, si hay niños leyendo esto!—Te ayudaré pero primero necesitamos un disfraz… y también un arma que haga parecer su muerte _accidental. _Comprendes?

Mientras Edward asentía, le dí mis instrucciones:

1. Conseguir disfrazes.

2. Conseguir algo _un poquito _menos sádico (Edward se opuso pero no le quedó otra más que aceptar. Si le rebanaba la cabeza al mocoso todo el mundo sabría sin titubear que fue él.)

3. Vigilar a que Nessie se aparte del maldito ése.

4. Tomarlo con la guardia baja.

5. Esta opción, para hacer más feliz a Edward, queda bajo su criterio… con tal que no ensucie luego los tapetes de la casa con la sangre del parásito.

**Edward POV**

Me dolía admitirlo pero Emmett tenía razón. Si mataba al... niño, Renesmee no me hablaría por lo menos en 100 años; aunque juro que no podía soportar más de esto.

LE ACABA DE TOMAR LA MANO! ESE MOCOSO ESTA AGARRÁNDOLE LA MANO A MI PEQUEÑA! Ahora si lo...

—Edward! Que hablamos?—mierda. Relájate Edward… _"no pienses en hervir a Josh" __**"O en hacerlo sushi"**__ "o en enviarlo al Africa" __**"O en comértelo crudo tú mismo"**__ "o en…" _querrían por favor dejar de darme ideas? _"ups…" __**"perdón".**_

Seguí a Emmett hasta una calle donde según él podíamos conseguir unos buenos disfrazes y esperé pacientemente hasta que salió. Me pasó un disfraz... y por poco lo mato en aquel instante.

**Emmett POV**

Por algún motivo que no entiendo, Eddie me quería destrozar a mí primero... ¡y yo que quería ayudarlo! _"Bueno... lo entiendo" _entiendes, qué? _**"Fíjate en los disfrazes que conseguiste, genio" **_a mí me parecen perfectos... _"Emmett, idiota!" _que hice? _**"Mmm... veamos, gastaste el dinero que Edward había logrado sacar de casa para comprar 2 horrorosos vestidos de cuero rojo, corto y apretado, 2 espantosas pelucas rubias y un par de tacones rojos que si Bella viese ya se habría desmayado... se me olvida algo?" **_para mí son sexys... _"Imbécil, no son para Rose, son para ustedes!" _ups...

—La próxima vez yo elijo los trajes!—me gritó Edward, aún de mal humor… pero si el traje le quedaba sexy!… bueno, no tanto como a mí pero algo es algo, o no?

Caminamos hasta la entrada del cine donde, oh casualidad, recordé que teníamos que comprar entradas… _"y oh casualidad" __**"un idiota gastó todo el dinero en comprar esos estúpidos trajes" **_sólo espero que Eddie no se dé cuenta…

—Emmett, hermano querido…—ven? No está molesto, menos mal—me podrías decir… QUE DEMONIOS HAREMOS AHORA?!?—ups…

—Mmm… sólo nos queda el plan B

—Qué plan B?—me miró receloso… es que ya no soy digno de su confianza? _**"Pase lo que pase, no le respondas Gabrielle" **__"No es justo, esa pregunta es demasiado fácil" _qué me quieren decir con eso? _"Nada que un idiota no sepa"_

—Espérame aquí un segundo…—fue lo único que atiné a decir mientras le seguia preguntando a mi conciencia que me había querido decir _"Con todo el afecto del mundo" __**"Te queríamos decir desde el fondo de nuestras almas un…" **__"IDI__**OTA!" **_okay, ya entendí! No tenian por qué gritarme…

Caminé lentamente hacia el guardia, contoneando las caderas de la misma forma en que Rose lo hacía inconcientemente. Si soy tan sexy como Rose dice, esto será pan comido.

—Hola guapo—le susurré en la oreja cuando no se dió cuenta. Dió un respingo y se volteó a verme, completamente sorprendido. Apuesto a que no se esperaba que una dama tan sexy como yo vendría.

—Oh, hola nena—me dijo. No sé por qué pero la forma en que lo dijo me dió escalofrios. —Eres de por aquí?

**Edward POV**

Sabía que mi hermano era un idiota sin remedio, pero que uno de sus planes dé resultado sí era para asustar a cualquiera. Creí que nos ivan a echar de aqui cuando lo vi _tratando _de flirtear con el guardia, pero al parecer este no se daba cuanta que estaba hablando con un travesti, y no con una _dama._

Bueno, las cosas pasan. Me senté tranquilamente en el banco que había al frente y esperé... pero lamentablemente las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere.

"_**Se preguntan qué sucedió?"**__ "Nada importante..."__** "Es sólo que Emmett comenzó a gritar un ´Aléjate de mí, pervertido´"**__ "Y luego vino corriendo hacia Eddie"__** "Quien, oh casualidad, también fue acosado por el mismo guardia" **__"Y de paso..." _SILENCIO! No quiero volver a pasar por esa aterradora experiencia nunca más!

Corrimos -o bueno, Emmett corria mientras me jalaba a mí como un muñeco inflable- por lo que creo que fueron varios kilómetros hasta que por fin llegamos a una zona completamente despejada. Fue ahí donde explotó.

—Te dije que nos veíamos demasiado sexys para nuestra propia seguridad!—me gritó Emmett y yo tuve que agarrarme para no golpearlo. —Tendremos que recurrir al plan C.

—Y cúal es el plan C?—le pregunté… aunque dudo querer saber la respuesta.

Ví que Emm tomaba su movil, marcó un número y a continuación gritó entre una mezcla de desesperación, llanto y dolor.

—ROSE! Me han querido mancillar, Rose! Yo… yo no…—comenzó llorando. No sé por qué pero si este idiota les dice donde estamos juro que lo mato aqui mismo. —No me dejes Rose! Yo… yo no quiero ser violado!! WAAAAAA!

—Emmett, imbécil, dame eso!—le grité quitándole el maldito teléfono.—Aló?

—Edward! Que demonios le has hecho a mi oso?!—me gritó Rosalie mientras decía dicho sea de paso algunos insultos y demás frases sobre la violación en estos días y en lo poco saludable que era dejar a un idiota junto a un asesino psicópata posesivo sueltos en las calles. —Por cierto, donde diablos están?!?

—Para empezar, yo no le hize nada a Emmett—aclaré. No quiero que se haga una idea rara—.Segundo, el se lo ganó por intentar flirtear con el guardia de seguridad y tercero, estoy a punto de dejarte viuda… luego de matar a cierta personita primero.

—Quédense ahi y ni se muevan!—Esta vez era la voz de Bella. Santa mierda, ayúdame!—Iremos allí enseguida… y sí Edward, sé que están en el cine… NO intentes hacer NADA, entendido?

—Claro, cariño—dije, derrotado. Jamás podría llevarle la contra a mi propia esposa.

Esperamos pacientemente a que vengan nuestras esposas y así poder ir a casa, tranquilos… pero qué mierda estoy diciendo, esto se trata de mi bebé!

—Emmett, muévete!—le grité mientras me paraba, esperando a que mi querido compañero dejase de una vez la posición fetal para ir en busca de Nessie.

—Pe-pero ya oíste a Rose y a Bella…

—Y un bledo! De lo que estamos tratando es sobre mi hija, mi bebé, mi pequeña, y NADIE le pondrá ni un maldito dedo encima, ella JAMAS tendra un novio y JAMAS se casará mientras YO viva y pueda evitarlo, entendido?

Mi cara debió de asustarlo muchísimo ya que no replicó en lo absoluto, se paró y comenzó a andar a cierta distancia de mí, camino al cine. _"Psicópata…" _dijiste algo? _**"Sádico salvaje…" **_EJEM! Perdona? _"Yo no dije nada!" __**"Era sólo un chistorín, ya sabes…" **_bien.

En cuanto llegamos, decidí hacerlo a mi manera, no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo en estupideces y media _"Traducción por favor?" __**"Noqueó al guardia travesti, ese" **_Como sea, entramos furtivamente hasta que mi brillante cerebro recordó algo que no sé cómo demonios pude olvidar… NO SABIA EN QUE SALA ESTABA NESSIE! _**"Imbécil…".**_

—Qué haremos ahora, Ed?—me preguntó Emmett mientras la gente que pasaba nos miraba raro… estúpido Emmett y estúpidos sus disfrazes!

—No lo sé, que suelen ver los adolecentes de 15 años en estos días?

—Mmm… ni idea… que tal Sex and the city, Mañana te cuento, el diario intimo de Leyla…—juro que ahora si nadie me agarra, COMO SE LE OCURRE QUE MI BEBE IRIA A VER PELICULAS PORNO?!? Tranquilo Edward… respira… cuanta hasta 10…

—EMMETT IDIOTA!—mi voz hizo eco por toda la sala de espera del espacioso cine, sonando un "idiota" por todo el lugar. Solo espera que nadie que yo conozca lo halla oído.

—Dr. Cullen?—mierda. Por favor, santa mierda, dime que no es la voz que yo pienso que es…

—Hey Eddie no es ése el director del hospital en donde trabajas?—Una vez más, Emm, eres el idiota más grande que he conocido.

—Ho-hola Sr. Sterling… qu-qué hace usted aqui?—Bravo Edward!

—Mmm… tomándo en cuenta que estoy en un cine con mis hijos, creo que es más que obvio Dr. Cullen pero dígame… qué hace usted vestido así?—mierda, los malditos disfrazes de Emmett! Rayos, demonios, maldición!

—Eh… bueno, verá… mi hija está aqui con un hijo de… digo! Está aqui con un _conocido _y quise venir a verla… es sólo que a mi brillante hermano se le ocurrió que sería bueno disfrazarnos y entonces…

—Lo veo mañana en mi oficina Dr. Cullen. Debería tomar unas vacaciones pagadas, todo el stréss de los pacientes lo están alterando—se tomó una pausa para inspeccionar mi aspecto _"Osea en tacones, vestido en un traje de cuero rojo corto" __**"Y con una peluca rubia en la cabeza" **__"Pase lo que pase Lilith, no te jajaja rías!…jajajaja!" __**"Cla-jajaja-claro!"**_—y demasiado debería añadir…

—Por supuesto Señor Sterling—le dije en un suspiro. No tenía caso replicar.

Esperé a que el Director saliese con sus dos hijos, una de ellas- la hija mayor según me habían dicho- le decía un "Papi… todos los médicos son así de sexy?" mientras a mí se me helaba la sangre. Con el guardia de seguridad tuve más que suficiente.

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

**Alice POV**

Todos estabamos desesperados; llamé a todos los lugares que se me ocurrieron pero no hubo ningún resultado satisfactorio.

Llamé a Peter preguntándole si alguien habia pedido sus servicios funerarios recientemente.

Llamé a Jack y le pregunté si alguien había mandado a comprar cualquiera de sus armas de fuego o cualquier cosa parecida.

Llamé a Brian cuestionándole si sólo por casualidad alguien le había encargado eliminar a un mocoso de 16 años.

Pero nada, lo único que recibí fueron negativas.

Todos seguimos buscando por doquier hasta que nos dimos cuenta de la ausencia de Emmett, ¿dónde demonios podría meterse cuando su hermano está a punto de cometer homicidio al estilo Vlad Tepes?

RING RING!

El celular de Rosalie comenzó a vibrar, haciendo que todos nosotros nos sobresaltáramos. ¿Y si era la policía reportando un homicidio brutal? Yo haré como que no conozco a Edward en ese caso.

—¡ROSE! ¡Me han querido mancillar, Rose! Yo… yo no…—Un llanto de niño de 4 años nos hizo sentir alivio. Era sólo Emmett quejándose, como siempre.—¡No me dejes Rose! Yo… ¡¡yo no quiero ser violado!! ¡WAAAAAA!

Antes de que Rosalie o cualquiera pudiese decir algo, se escuchó un golpe seco desde el otro lado de la linea y a continuación Rose se puso en plan histérico. Supuse entonces que Emm estaba con nuestro asesino en serie favorito.

—¡Edward! ¡¿Que demonios le has hecho a mi oso?!—comenzó Rose mientras decia demás juramentos e improperios que dejaron a Esme con la boca abierta.—¿¡¿Por cierto, donde diablos están?!?

Comenzé a razonar. Si Edward no había contratado a Brian para que asesinase al mocoso solo podía significar…

…que quería conseguir su sangre por él mismo.

—Bella, ya sé donde están! En el cine, por supuesto!—grité—Edward quiere deshacerse del mocoso por sí mismo!

—Quédense ahi y ni se muevan!—Bella cogió el movil y grito lo más amenazante que pudo—Iremos allí enseguida… y sí Edward, sé que están en el cine… NO intentes hacer NADA, entendido?

Edward jamás haría algo contra Bells, verdad?

Nos subimos a mi Porsche y al Ferrari de Bella de inmediato, dirigiéndonos al cine. A ninguno de nosotros le agradaba el muchacho pero la decisión era de Renesmee y si nos metíamos... bueno, ya saben.

Al llegar, encontramos la perfecta muestra de que Edward había pasado por ahi, es más, ni siquiera un cartel con spray diciendo _EDWARD ESTUVO AQUI _lo habría podido remarcar tanto. _"Cúal era la muestra?" **"Nada serio" **"Sólo un guardia en estado de K.O. tirado en el piso, con una honda a su lado"_Chanfle, ese no es Mike Newton? Como sea...

Entramos y nos dividimos para facilitar las cosas; no tengo ni la más remota idea de a dónde se habían ido todos pero yo me dirijí firmemente hacia la sala donde estaban pasando "Una serie de Catastróficas desdichas" una película de la cual Nessie había estado hablando por semanas.

—Nessie, cariño… ¿Me esperas un segundo? En seguida vuelvo.

Reconocí esa voz aunque me extraño un poco, es decir, que chico va al baño antes de una película? Lo seguí y lo que oí _accidentalmente _me dejo petrificada.

—Claro que sí te amo solo a tí, cielo… Sí, lo sé pero sabes que la familia de Renesmee tiene suficiente dinero como para mantener nuestros gastos… por supuesto, amor, seguiré con la farsa sólo el tiempo necesario… claro, adiós.

Este muchacho tiene muchas cosas de qué hablar antes de que lo mate yo misma.

**

* * *

**

Antes de que comienzen, dejenme decirles que el próximo capitulo no es lo que ustedes piensan que es XD creanme, les dejará con cara de WTF.

**Ah! Y creo que de aqui a 2 capitulos Nessie conocerá a Jake... ahi es donde vienen los reales ataques homicidas de Edward, lo que leen ahora es apenas una pequeñísima muestra XD**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! Realmente no sé porqué la gente se toma su tiempo para leer las estupideces que escribo XD Byee!**

**PD: En que clase de cita uno se pone a ver "Una serie de catastroficas desdichas"? Lo juro por la santa mierda Gonzalo, ni mas te pido consejos! XD**


	5. La verdad

**Alice POV**

Comencé a pisotear el suelo impacientemente, esperando a que el imbécil este cerrara su móvil... ¿rosa? Ja! Apuesto a que incluso está usando el saldo de Nessie.

—¿Qué quieres, enana? —me escupió el parásito en cuanto se volteó, ¿es que no se da cuenta de que está hablando con Alice Cullen?

—Mira idiota, a mí no…

—Ecucha pixie, ¡Si crees que vas a asustarme con tus zapatos prada del mes pasado te equivocas! ¡A mí NADIE puede intimidarme, enana!—me dijo, saliendo a paso apresurado luego.

Hey! Estos no son del mes pas… ¡un momento! "_Alice, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que nosotras?" _por supuesto! "_**¿Qué? ¿Qué están pensando?" **_Olvídalo…

**Edward POV**

—Edward… ¿Qué demonios haces?—me preguntó Emmett, interrumpiéndome en mi búsqueda.

—¿No es obvio? Busco a mi hija. —le respondí, tratando de defenderme.

Ya había buscado en técnicamente todas las salas en las que podría estar Renesmee: Barnie y la fiesta de pijamas, Bee Movie, El rey León 3, Jimy Neutrón, Bob Esponja la película, Mulán 2, Pokemon 2000...

—Edward… déjame decirte que Renesmee tiene 15 años…

—¿Y…?

—¿¡¿QUE CLASE DE ADOLECENTE SE PONE A VER BARNEY EN SU PRIMERA CITA?!?— "_Nota 1: comprobado" _¿Qué nota uno? "_**La de: Edward, eres un completo imbécil"**_

—De qué hablas, Nessie sigue siendo mi peque…

Oh. Santa. Mierda. Esto no me está pasando…

—EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!—¡Bella no me pegues! "_Dale un derechazo!" "__**Apunta a la yugular, no lo olvides!"**_

—Ho-hola querida…

—Podrías por favor decirme… ¿¡¿Por qué estás aquí si te pedí que me esperaras afuera?!?

—Bueno pues…—mi cerebro comenzó a pensar en millones de excusas, unas más estúpidas que las otras pero nada… hasta que un idiota dijo:

—¡Fue culpa de Eddie! ¡Él me jaló aquí y me obligó a ayudarlo!—Emmett juro por la santa mierda a que te voy a matar…

—Y segundo Edward… ¿Qué haces vestido así?—oh mierda, estúpidos disfraces, lo dije y lo volveré a decir "_Por la sara ya abúrrete…" _

Señalé a Emmett y Bella pareció entender el mensaje. Justo cuando estaba a punto de jalarme de la oreja de vuelta a casa, llegó una alarmada Alice corriendo justo hacia nosotros, seguidas por el resto de la familia.

¿Qué hace toda la familia aquí? "_mmm… evitar que un psicópata asesino descuartice a un mocoso? __**¿Evitar tener que pagar luego una inmensa fianza para cuando te den cadena perpetua por asesinato brutal?" **_¡yo no pensaba asesinar a nadie! "_Entonces para qué trajiste todas tus herramientas de tortura transportables?" "__**Te apuesto a que no trajo a la 'doncella de hierro' sólo porque no entraba en su bolsillo" **_**(NA: la doncella de hierro es un instrumento de tortura brutal, donde se coloca a la víctima dentro de un tipo de diseño en forma de mujer... y bueno, la cosa es que por un lado esta plano pero la tapa de esa cosa esta llena de púas, cosa que al cerrar... bueno, ya se imaginan. También esta la otra variante que utilizaba la condesa sanguinaria... que era aún peor. Puedo apostarles lo que quieran a que Edward tiene una de estas en su sótano) **ejem! Eh... sigamos con la descripción por favor...

—¡Edward, Bella!—dijo Alice, jadeando. —Les tengo una inmensa noticia!

**Renesmee POV**

Josh se había ido al baño para Dios sabe qué cosa, mientras yo me entretenía con la película. "_No puedo creer que salgas con ese idiota" _lo sé, pero ya sabes, apuestas son apuestas.

**Flashback**

—¡Hey Ness!—me llamó Claire. —Ya sabemos que reto harás este mes.

Entre nuestro círculo hacíamos unos retos para cada uno de nosotros por mes y este, efectivamente, me tocaba a mí. Sólo espero que no sea malo, ya que el que no lograba cumplirlo tenía que hacer la tarea de todos por dos semanas.

—¿Y bien?—pregunté algo nerviosa.

—Tienes que conquistar a ese chico—me dijo mi "adorada" amiga, mientras señalaba el lado opuesto del campus. Bah, sólo era Josh, pan comido.

**Fin del Flashback**

—Ya regresé cariño. —como si me importara.

—hum…

Estaba comiendo mis palomitas de maíz con el brazo de Josh alrededor de mis hombros cuando de pronto, la película se pausó Dios sabe como…

**Mike Newton POV**

Lo último que puedo recordar era cómo la chica rubia que acompañaba a la otra me noqueaba... ¡yo sólo le pedí su número! Bueno, como sea. Me desperté menos mal a tiempo para entrar a la sala de películas y poner "Una serie de catastróficas desdichas".

La película estaba comenzando y yo ya me había preparado para pasar las siguientes 2 horas sentado, tranquilito, esperando hasta que...

—¡Detén esa maldita película!—gritó misma chica rubia y musculosa de antes.

—Vaya cariño, así que volviste a mí…—le susurré, lo sabía, Isabella Swan debía de haber estado loca para dejarme, es más que obvio que soy irresistible. "_Imbécil" _perdona, ¿Dijiste algo? "_**Transexual..." **_¿Qué?

—¡Muévete, idiota!

¡PLOP!

**Emmett POV**

Lo que nos había dicho Alice nos dejó a Edward y a mí con la boca abierta, chanfle, quien lo hubiera pensado...

Seguí con el plan que había trazado Alice, y me dirigí hacia la sala del personal desde donde se proyectaba el filme... y ¡holy shit! Justo tenía que encontrarme con este…

—Vaya cariño, así que volviste a mí…—púdrete Newton…

¡PLOP!

Chanfle, hizo el mismo sonido que Eddie al momento de desmayarse… bueno, da igual.

**Alice POV**

¡Lo sabía! Bueno, mientras Emmett se encargarba de pausar la película, la voz de Rosalie resonó por los parlantes del cine a la vez que el resto de nosotros se dirigía hacia la sala donde estaban mi sobrina linda y sanita y el parásito.

—Atención queridos clientes, les pedimos perdón por la interrupción pero esto ya es un asunto de muerte o muerte.

—¡Tú! ¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi pequeñita!

Bueno, menos mal que Emmett ya había vuelto porque necesitamos tanto la fuerza bruta de él como la de mi Jazz para mantener a Edward en su sitio, sin sacar ningún arma mortal que despierte la duda entre los demás asistentes de la sala… aunque técnicamente con el atuendo que está llevando es casi imposible.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Papá? ¿Por qué estas vestido así?

—Te lo explicaré luego, cariño. —dijo Edward, quien por cierto estaba justo debajo de Jasper y Emmett.

—Ahora, tú…—murmuré mientras entrecerraba los ojos y miraba fijamente a Josh. —Responderás mis preguntas, ¿entendido?

—Lo que quieras, no tengo nada que ocultar.

Ya lo veremos…

**(NA: Aquí las preguntas se hicieron y respondieron demasiado rápido, en caso contrario no habría funcionado)**

—¿Nombre?

—Josh Alan Sterling

—¿Sterling? —murmuró Edward… ahora que lo recuerdo…

Todos giramos la vista para mirar al director del hospital donde trabajaba Edward quien, oportunamente, estaba en la misma sala.

—Eh… yo… ¡no lo conozco! —y salío de la sala, junto con otros dos niños. Pobre hombre…

—Como sea… ¿Edad?

—16 años

—¿Procedencia?

—USA, Forks

—¿Color favorito?

—Rojo

—¿Novio?

—Sebastián

Silencio total.

—Digo, ¡esperen! No escuché bien la pregunta, ¡creí que dijiste el nombre de mi mejor amigo!

—¿Eso significa que no tienes novio?

—No, sólo somos amigos.

Desde la parte posterior de la sala, se paró un chico con pinta de marica quien nos miró por un rato para luego gritarle a Josh un:

—¡Tú, zorra! ¡Creí que lo nuestro era especial! —luego de ello, salió llorando de la sala.

—¡No, Sebastián espera!

Extra-silencio total

—Eh… puedo explicarlo. —nos dijo el mariquita este, mirandonos a todos mientras tragaba saliva.

—Nessie… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y con Alice? Vamos de compras, ¿quieres? —dijo Rosalie, jalando a Renesmee por la mano.

Acepté irme con ellas, no quería ver la masacre que se daría en cuanto soltaran a Edward.

**Josh POV**

—¿Co-Cómo me descubrieron?

—Fácil, Alice nos dió la clave, es decir… ¿Qué clase de chico se sabe las marcas de zapatos a la perfección? Oh, bueno, a exepción de Jasper.

Recibí un golpe seco de parte de mi hermano mientras ayudabamos a Eddie a pararse. No sé porqué pero comenzé a sentir lástima por el chico ni bien vi la cara de Eddie...

—Ahora…—dijo Edward, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro—¿A qué jugaremos primero?

—Jazz… te apuesto 50 dólares a que se lo come crudo.

—Nah, eso ya lo hizo la vez pasada con el _amigo _de Nessie, ¿recuerdas?

—Mmm… ¿que te parecen entonces despellejarlo, meterle latigazos y trincherazos para luego empalarlo por el trasero y meterlo al horno como pollo a la brasa?

—Hecho.

**Edward POV**

—Ahora

**Lo sentimos, pero por motivos de contenido extra-sádico no describiremos lo que Edward le hará al pobre mariquita. Lo que si podemos decirles es que Emmett ganó la apuesta. Salteémonos esta parte y vayamos a 2 horas después, en la sala Cullen**

**Emmett POV**

—Nessie, cielo, lamento que tu cita no haya funcionado. —Edward, eres un pésimo mentiroso.

—Lo sé papá, no sabía que Josh era… bueno, ya sabes.

—Como sea cielo, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo juntos para olvidarlo? Debes de sentirte terrible y me gustaría acompañarte en tu dolor, como padre que soy.

Todos miramos a Edward con caras sarcásticas… ¡Si hace un rato estaba bailando una danza satánica mientras torturaba al pobre infeliz en su sótano! Dios sabe lo que tiene guardado en ese lugar…

Como sea, abrazé a mi sobrinita para hacerle saber que no estaba sola. Esto debio de haberle afectado mucho.

—Ya sabes Renesmee, puedes pedirnos lo que quieras. —le dije, a modo de consuelo.

—¿Lo que quiera? —preguntó.

—Lo que quieras.

—En ese caso… ¿podrían tú y mi papá ir a cambiarse? Es algo raro verlos en vestido y peluca.

Oh mierda, olvidé el disfraz…

—¡Pero si me veo sexy en esto!— repuse.

—Eh… tío Emm… de veras, ¿por favor?

No podría decirle que no a eso.

**Edward POV**

Luego de quitarme por fin este estúpido disfraz de encima, bajé con Emmett por las escaleras rumbo a la sala donde se encontraba mi familia y sobre todo mi adorable hijita, lejos de ese marica al fin.

—¿Segura que estás bien, Nessie? —preguntó Alice. —No has llorado ni una vez y estamos orgullosas de tí, sí que eres una Cullen.

—En realidad tía Alice, Josh ni siquiera me gustaba. Sólo era un reto.

Sentí el mayor alivio imaginable inundar mi pecho… un alivio que luego fue reemplazado por la ira. En cuanto descubra quien le puso ese reto a mi hija… _"Edward!" _**_"Creo que ya has tenido suficientes escenas sádicas para este capitulo" _**

Bueno, como decía, sentí aquel alivio junto con esa pizca de ira llenar mi pecho… _"lástima que no duró mucho"_

—Además, a mí me gusta Jacob Black, un chico que conocí por ahí…

Jacob Black… Black… ¿dónde he oído ese apelli…? ¡BLACK!

**Rosalie POV**

—¿Segura que estás bien, Nessie? —preguntó Alice. —No has llorado ni una vez y estamos orgullosas de tí, sí que eres una Cullen.

—En realidad tía Alice, Josh ni siquiera me gustaba. Sólo era un reto.

Vaya, así que era sólo eso. Menos mal.

—Además, a mí me gusta Jacob Black, un chico que conocí por ahí…

—¡BLACK! —El grito de Edward nos asustó a todos. Al momento de voltearnos hacia las escaleras, vimos la cara de Eddie en un rictus de horror, ira, desesperación y sobre-preocupación.

¡PLOP!

Edward se nos fue otra vez. Deberíamos ir a comprarle esas pastillas calmantes aunque dudo mucho que funcionen.

_"Eh... Rosalie?" ¿_si? **_"Creo que esta vez cayó en coma... mira, hasta tiene la piel más pálida y fría que de costumbre" _**¿creen que se haya muerto? _"Podría ser... espero que nos haya dejado algo en su testamento"_


	6. Aquí el cómo se conocieron

**Disclaimer: TOOOODO es propiedad de Steph Meyer menos las idioteces y blablabla... ya me entienden**

**Advertencia: A la tía-o que se le ocurra manguearme la historia... sé quien eres, sé donde vives y aunque puede que no vaya a buscarte ahora ni mañana ni la proxima semana... creeme, te queda poco de vida... muuuy poco**

* * *

**Edward POV**

Relájate, Edward... el hecho de que tu princesa está enamorada de un chico pandillero de la Push, quien para colmo es de la generación de los Blacks _"Quienes no los dejan ir a la playa debido a que creen que no son dignos de ello" _no significa que esté tan mal... _**"He oido que las calificaciones de Jacob Black no son ni la mitad de buenas de las de Newton"**_

¡PLOP!

"_Hey, el chico no es tan imbécil... ¡y mira lo que has hecho! ¿Cuántos desmayos lleva? __**"Mmm... ¿100? No me sorprendería si le diese un paro cardiaco uno de estos días"**_

**Emmett POV**

—Ness, cielo ¿Cómo conociste a Black?—le pregunté. Desde el piso superior escuché un ¡PLOP! Así que supongo que Eddie se desmayó de nuevo.

—Oh, lo conocí en el trabajo, tío.

Bueno, sé que muchos se estarán preguntando ¿trabajo? ¿Un Cullen a parte de Edward y Carlisle… trabajando? Bueno, es una larga historia. Verán, nuestra adorada Nessie quería comprarse un nuevo vestido para su graduación de Junior... sólo que, ya saben, recién había cumplido los 15 años y estaba empeñada en conseguírselo por su propia cuenta; gracias a las caritas de perrito que le puso a Eddie (obvio, ¿a quién más podría estafar?) consiguío que este aceptara que su princesita hiciera uno que otro trabajo a cambio del dinero... y la cosa es...

**FLASHBACK**

—De acuerdo Renesmee… ¿Qué te parece si te doy 100 dólares a cambio de una pequeñísima cosa? Sólo sácale la mugre al auto ese, ¿Entendido?

—¡Si papito lindo!

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Se deben de estar preguntando qué demonios salió mal en eso… bueno… cuando Eddie dijo «Sácale la mugre» Nessie cometió el pequeñísimo error de hacer _eso _exactamente… sacarle la mugre al auto.

"_¿Qué le pasó al auto?" __**"Eh… Renesmee lo hizo puré" **__"¿Cómo?" __**"Con un poquito del azufre fundido ultra-caliente que tiene Eddie en su sótano" **_Bueno, Edward no se molestó con Renesmee, es más, le pidió a Bella que le consiga _otro _trabajo a su hijita linda… la verdad es que lo tomó todo bien hasta que se fijó en _qué auto _había destrozado su hija.

No, no fue el Volvo… fue el Aston Martin, el auto extra-especial de Edward.

Eh… no quiero recordar la etapa Emo que pasó Edward luego de ver a su precioso auto hecho mierda, literalmente.

"_¿Qué trabajo le consiguió Bella a su hija?" __**"¿El fijo o los que propuso? Ya saben, Edward se opuso a todos los trabajos que querían darle por miedo a que le **__**«Pase algo malo»"**_

Bueno, la cosa es que Bella le consiguió un trabajo a su bella hijita a escondidas de su sobre-protector padre. ¿Qué trabajo le consiguió? Fácil, el de mesera.

Un trabajo sencillo, seguro, práctico... con el único problemita del uniforme y de la ubicación.

Para empezar, el uniforme que debía utilizar Renesmee era el perfecto cosplay del uniforme de mucama en miniatura, ya saben. Segundo, el lugar al que iva a trabajar tan _inocentemente_ era el lugar más concurrido por los adolecentes y demás varones de entre los 14 a más de 20 años de edad; lastimosamente Bella no estaba enterada de nada de esto.

¿Cómo lo tomó Eddie? Bueno... quizás este sonido se los diga mejor que yo:

¡PLOP!

**Flashback**

—Bienvenido, señor ¿En qué puedo atenderlo?—preguntó Nessie inocentemente, mientras su cliente la miraba más que descaradamente sin darse cuenta de que tenía a un asesino detrás de él. Creo que no necesito decir que ese asesino era nuestro adorable Eddie.

—Bueno preciosa, hasta donde puedes lleg…?

¡PLOP!

¿Qué sucedió? Verán, _alguien _dejó caer _accidentalmente _una llave inglesa en la cara del cliente; ¿De dónde salió la llave inglesa? _Supuestamente _es un misterio.

**al día siguiente**

—Bienvenido, señor. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?

—¿Puedo llevarte a mi depart…?

¡PLOP!

¿Ahora que demonios pasó? Bien, _sin querer _un buen trozo de pan francés del año pasado terminó partiéndose en la cara del sujeto. ¿Quien fue? Creo que no es necesario decirlo.

**Fin del flashback**

**Renesmee POV**

Me pregunto cómo se tomará mi papi el hecho de que Jacob Black no es mi amigo… _es mi novio._

Como sea, dudo que sea tan malo, es decir, si se tomó bien lo de Josh **(Na: Ay Ness… si supieras)**, dudo que se moleste por el pequeñísimo hecho de que ahora si estoy saliendo con alguien de verdad… ya se lo dije a mamá y se lo tomó a las mil maravillas _"Ness, cielo, ya se lo has dicho a todos en la casa menos a tu padre" __**"Aunque técnicamente si se lo dices a Eddie, dudo que sobreviva mucho más sin un paro cardiaco" **__"Te apuesto a que en estos momentos está sufriendo uno"_

**Emmett POV**

Ahhhh... mi pequeñita ya está creciendo... ¡si hasta tiene un novio!

¡RE-PLOP!

Mierda, yo y mi maldito defecto de pensar en voz alta _"Bueno, Edward tenía que enterarse algún día..." __**"Y ya sabes que eso de pensar en voz alta es normal en esta casa"**_

**Tres d****ías después, luego de recuperarse de su ataque al corazón...**

**Edward POV**

Respira... eso es. Todo estará bien... ¿Qué podría pasar? Sigue tranquilito que no va a pasar nada... ¿Por qué no sigues leyendo esa guía de la vida, Edward? Podrías aprender una que otras cosas interesantes... _"Mmm... ¿Edward?" _¿Si, queridísima conciencia? ¿Necesitas algo? _"Anti... ¿Viste eso? ¡Me respondió con afecto!" __**"¡Siii! Que miedo, ¿¡¿quien es este y que demonios le ha hecho a nuestro Eddie?!?" **_Soy yo, solo que un poquito más calmado. Carlisle dice que debo tomar todo esto con calma y alejarme de Emmett por un par de años; quizás- sólo quizás –mi ritmo cardiaco vuelva a la normalidad.

—¡¡EDDIE!!—Mierda.

—¿Si, queridísimo hermanito mayor?

**Emmett POV**

Entre en la habitación de Edward con la mayor preocupación del mundo _"Mentira" __**"Es sólo que no tenías a nadie más a quien molestar" **_¡ejem! Como decía, entre en la habitación de Eddie para ver como rayos estaba el pobre hombre; ya llevaba como 3 días sin despertar de su último paro.

—¡¡EDDIE!!—Grité mientras entraba pero lo que no contaba era el espectáculo que tendría que ver.

Edward. Libro. Cama. Tranquilidad. No sensaciones homicidas ni suicidas. Paz y Tranquilidad al estilo Carlisle…

—¿Si, queridísimo hermanito mayor?—¿¡¿Escucharon eso?!? ¡NO ME INSULTÓ!

El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de mí mientras observaba al desconocido de mirada serena que me miraba hasta _casi _con afecto… ¡YO NO ESTOY PREPARADO PARA ESTO!

—E-edward…?—titubié en la puerta de la habitación; Jasper siempre me había dicho que no era muy inteligente que digamos entrar en un campo de batalla con un oponente tan… _fuerte._

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Sucede algo?—Y dale con la puñetera tranquilidad…

—Sólo una pregunta… ¿Qué haces leyendo «Guía de la vida según Bart Simpson»? **(Na: Ese libro sí existe xD)**

—Eh… lo encuentro interesante y ya que no puedo salir de cama… pero dime Emm, ¿Sucede algo malo?

Sí, lo que sucede es que el Eddie al que quiero tanto _"El Eddie al que le arruinamos el día" __**"El Eddie al que solíamos vender a las animadoras por un par de chicles en secundaria" **_¡Nos abandonó! ¡¿QUIEN RAYOS ES ESTE?!

Ni modo, plan B.

—¿Has visto a Nessie ultimamente? —pregunté con mi tono más inocente. Al parecer, el objetivo logró su cometido ya que Edward tiró- literalmente –el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado y centró toda su atención en mi persona.

—No, ¿Qué le pasó a Renesmee?—¡Viva! ¡Aquí, damas y caballeros, tenemos al Eddie obsesivo-posesivo que tanto amábamos!

—Oh, nada malo, es sólo que… bueno, mejor no te lo digo. Estás en etapa de recuperación y…

—Emmett, hermanito adorado…—Edward pronunció estas palabras con tal dulzura que hizo que mi cuerpo entero se sacudiera del terror. —Te importaría decirme… ¿¡¿QUE-DEMONIOS-PASA-CON-**MI**-HIJA?!?

Eh... bueno, si les dijese que le respondí con la verdad valientemente _"nos estarías estafando horrendamente" __**"¿Qué paso en realidad? Bueno..." **__"Cierto gallina salió pitando de la habitación ni bien vio la cara del exorcista que puso Edward" _¡Es que tenía en verdad mucho miedo! _"Te entendemos, no te preocupes" __**"Ni la cara de Emily Rose nos aterrorizó tanto".**_

**Edward POV**

Renesmee... algo le pasa a mi adorable y pura _"cofcof" _hijita... no debe de ser nada grave, ¿verdad? No es nada... claro que no, de lo contrario ya me lo habría dicho, es decir, ella nunca me ha ocultado nada y _"¡¿QUERRÍAS CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ?!" __**"¡ESTRESSAS!" **__"Mira genio, si estás tan preocupado... ¿Por qué no mejor bajas y le preguntas a Rosalie? Ella jamás te negará información que sabe que te dolerá" _¡cierto!

**Bella POV**

Dios, ¡Jacob es de ensueño!

Jacob, el novio de mi hija, era un muchacho perfecto para ella, es decir, tenía un buen aspecto, era fuerte y sobre todo tenía un gran sentido del humor. A pesar de tener los musculos y su estatura tan desarrollada– hasta llegar a un grado incluso intimidante –era un chico de sonrisa contagiosa que te hacía sentir en familia.

**Flashback**

—Entonces, ¿Tú eres Jacob?—pregunté recelosamente.

Nessie nos había pedido a todos _"Menos a Edward" __**"Quien seguía en coma y ni siquiera estaba enterado del asunto" **_que fuesemos a conocer a su queridísimo novio. Yo sólo esperaba que esto terminase pronto.

—Bueno, eso dicen.—respondió sonriente. —Y usted debe de ser la Sra. Cullen, ¿verdad?

—Llámame Bella.

—Bueno Bella, no es por nada pero si no fuese de que estoy enamorado de tu hija, te invitaría a salir.

Me sonrojé en cuanto Jacob sacó de Dios sabe donde una rosa para entregármela como todo caballero de la edad Victoriana; luego, sonreí al ver como Nessie le daba un codazo juguetón.

Este chico no es tan malo como creí.

**Fin del Flashback**

¡No puedo esperar a que Edward se entere, apuesto a que lo amará!

**Rosalie POV**

Ese tal Jack... Jacobo... Jacqolo... como sea, ¡ese _idiota _era un completo_ idiota_! _"Eh... ¿Rose?" _¿Qué demonios quieren ahora? _"No es por nada, pero..." __**"Para tí cualquiera que dice que Bella es más bonita que tú es un idiota" **_así es, ¡y un idiota miope para colmo! Además, ¡le quiere sacar la vuelta a **mi** sobrina con nada más y nada menos que con Bella!

**Flashback**

—Entonces, ¿Tú eres Jacob?—preguntó Bella con un tono más que receloso. Supongo que se le está pegando algo de Edward.

—Bueno, eso dicen.—respondió el chucho ese con una sonrisa estúpida. —Y usted debe de ser la Sra. Cullen, ¿verdad?

¡CÓMO SE ATREVE A MIRARLA PRIMERO A ELLA ANTES QUE A MÍ!

—Llámame Bella.

—Bueno Bella, no es por nada pero si no fuese de que estoy enamorado de tu hija, te invitaría a salir.

¡CÓMO SE ATREVE A ENTREGARLE UNA ROSA A ELLA Y NO A MÍ!

**Fin del Flashback**

¡No sólo se quiere tirar a la hija, si no que a la madre también el chucho enfermo ése y…!

**¡PLOOOOOP EXTRA-ESPECIAL!**

Ups… rayos, todo esto es culpa de Emmett, ¡fue el quien me contagió la manía esta de pensar en voz alta!

**ESPECIAL – POV DE JOSH **

"**Momentos Felices según Edward"**

**Josh POV**

Tranquilito, Josh… mira que no te va a pasar nada _"Descontando el hecho de que hay un salvaje que te va a hacer pedacitos en cuestión de segundos" _sé que Sebastián me rescatará _**"mmm… te gritó zorra y se largó llorando, ¿crees que lo hará?" **_¡Hemos compartido demasiado tiempo juntos! _"¿y?" _¡él me ama! _**"aajá" **_y uno nunca sabe si…

**¡BOOM!**

—Oh Jo-ooosh!—sentí una corriente helada traspasar literalmente mi columna vertebral ni bien ví al padre de Nessie frente a mí con un revólver. —¿Dónde estás? No quiero que estés asustado…

Sí, claro. No estoy asustado _"Sólo tienes a un psicópata asesino que va a torturarte hasta morir" __**"Hey, ¡mira! ese cadaver parece demasiado real" **__"¿Cuál?" __**"Ese que parece tener la misma ropa que llevaba el chico ese que le declaró su amor a Renesmee el día antes de desaparecer" **_Albert. _**"See, como se llame" **__"Whoa, hasta parece tener la misma estatura que él" __**"Me pregunto porqué estará aún encadenado con puas atravesándole los huesos" **__"Seee, que desperdicio. Esos huesos podrían haber sido fácilmente donados al hospital, en caso de ser reales, por supuesto" _Vaya, tienen razón, si que parece real…

Me congelé al ver aquello que asomaba por los bolsillos del pantalón que llevaba puesta la cosa esa... _"¿Qué? ¿Qué es?" __**"Mmm... parece ser una licencia de conducir" **_e-esa... esa cosa es... no puede ser...

¡LA FOTO DE ALBERT! _"Hey, también tiene su nombre y apellido grabado en él" __**"Mmm... ¿conci? No estás ayudando mucho..." **_

—¡Oh! Ahí estabas…

Me congelé de nuevo… ¡ME ENCONTRÓ!

—Veamos… con qué jugaremos primero… ¿Qué te parece con la doncella de hierro? No te dolerá… quizás podríamos jugar a Vlad Tepes luego, ¿Sabes qué es lo que lo divertía más?

Trage de golpe. No puede empalarme de veras, ¿verdad? _**"Oye conci, ¿Ya viste esa gran lanza que mantiene el cadáver de Albert de pie?" **__"¿Esa que debió de haberle atravesado del trasero a la garganta?" __**"¡Exacto! No sé por qué, pero me recuerda al método de tortura de alguien…" **_

¡NOOOO!

* * *

**¡Volví! aunque no sé si en condiciones normales o en estado de querer tirarme en posición fetal... Creo que aceptaré lo último.**


	7. Sesiones Psicológicas I

**Oigan, de veritas me siento como idiota escribiendo cosas que son más que obvias pero bueno... TODO, T-O-D-O es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer MENOS las imbecilidades, esas sí son mías.**

**A la tía que se lo ocurra manguearme alguna idea (insertar música del exorcista)... créeme... sé quién eres y he visto dónde duermes así que cuídate... puede que no vaya a visitarte ni hoy ni mañana pero estaré al acecho, vigilándote...**

**Edward POV**

Ouch.

La cabeza me daba vueltas mientras intentaba levantarme, golpeándome en el proceso con lo que parecía ser el techo... que raro, no veo nada pero sé que estoy amarrado en lo que parece ser una caja... ¿Pero qué...?

—¿Edward? —me llamó una voz desde el exterior. —¿Edward, me oyes?

—¿Bella?

—Oye Eddie, no te molestes pero en seguida te sacaremos de ahí…—me respondió la voz de Emmett. ¿Podría alguien decirme como rayos terminé aquí?

—¿Emmett? Exijo una explicación, ¿qué rayos está pasando?

—Mira tío, no te vayas a enfadar, pero estamos haciendo esto como medida de protección. El Doctor MacRae nos dijo que nunca antes había visto a un ser humano que pudiese soportar tantos paros cardiacos y seguir vivo así que…

—¿Así que, qué?

—Escucha, esto fue idea de Carlisle así que a mí ni me mires. Estamos llendo a un centro de apoyo donde…

—¿Apoyo? Yo no necesito ningún maldito apoyo po…

—¡¡Nessie está con Black, Nessie está con Black, Nessie está con Black…!!

Ese molesto canturreo fue lo último que oí antes de caer en la inconciencia… de nuevo.

**Emmett POV**

Pobre Edward… el hecho de que sea un maldito acosador compulsivo-posesivo no hace que se merezca esto… bueno sí, sí lo hace pero igual…

—Carlisle… ¿de veras es tan necesario hacer todo esto? —le pregunté una vez más mientras miraba la caja de madera reforzada en acero donde habíamos metido a Edward. —¿No crees que estamos exagerando un poquito?

—¿Quieres que te recuerde los dos esqueletos humanos que encontramos anoche en el sótano?

—Ugg, no. Esas cosas me dieron asquito. —me estremecí mientras lo recordaba. Puaj.

Al poco tiempo llegamos al hospital psiquiátrico de Forks donde supuestamente ibamos a dejar a Eddie con el mejor Doctor que había, sugerencia de Carlisle. No es que esté de acuerdo pero igual, me sobornaron con una galletita de chocolate- algo a lo que jamás diré que no- y Bella dijo que era también por el bien de Nessie- o mejor dicho, por el bien del trasero de Jacob-.

—Veamos… Sr… ¿Cullen? —preguntó la secretaria ni bien nos vió llegar. —Debo suponer que su paciente es…

—No, yo no. —le dije cuando ví su mirada inquisitiva en mí. —Más bien es él.

—¿Quien?

Le señalé la caja que estaba en el piso una vez más y ví que su rostro reflejaba diversas emociones como la incredulidad, el horror, el comprendimiento y finalmente la lástima.

—Síganme por favor, el doctor Alexander los espera.

Entre Carlisle, Jasper y yo cargamos el _transporte _de Edward. ¿Dónde están las chicas? Bella sugirió hacerle una charla de mujeres a Renesmee mientras nosotros tratabamos de ayudar a Edward, Dios nos ayude.

—Doctor Cullen, es un placer verlo de nuevo. —saludó un hombre de unos 1.75m, de tez clara y cabellos morenos. —Y mi paciente es…?

—Él, mi hijo Edward. Estos son mis hijos Emmett y Jasper. —nos presentó Carlisle luego de señalar la jaula donde habíamos traido a Edward. —¿Cree que sea seguro sacarlo?

—Claro—murmuró el Doc. Alexander. Si está tan seguro, ¿Podría alguien explicarme por qué tiene una pala de acero en las manos? _"mmm… no lo sé, Anti dice que es un buen modo de defenza." __**"Y vaya que lo es. Me he defendido de muchos pervertidos gracias a mi amada palanca-besando un palo de hierro- no sabes cu**__**ánto la amo" **_¡conciencias! ¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo? _"Por ahí vagando, ya sabes" __**"Necesitamos algo de vida social, ¿sabes?" **_bueno, pero al menos avísenme si se vuelven a ir.

—Emmett… Emmett… ¡EMMETT! —ups.

—Lo lamento Carlisle, no te presté atención. ¿Me decías? —¿Ahora por qué todo el mundo me mira raro? _"¿Cuántos babosos se quedan con cara de concentrados, hablando consigo mismos?" _¡hey! Edward también lo hace _**"Es por ello que está dentro de una jaula, amigo mio" **_cierto…

—A la cuenta de tres…—musitó Carlisle mientras nos miraba a mí y a Jasper. —uno… dos… ¡tres!

En cuanto soltamos el último tornillo, mi adorado hermanito salió de ella de un modo que habría hecho al Dios del viento orgulloso. Nos lanzó a todos uno mirada irancunda y juraría que estaba incluso dispuesto a atacarnos hasta que el doctor Alexander lo golpeó en la cabeza con la palanca.

¡PLOP!

—¿Qué? —nos preguntó mientras se encogía de hombros al ver que tanto Carlisle, Jasper y yo lo mirabamos raro. —Tenía que hacerlo, cosas del oficio.

Sólo espero que a las chicas les esté llendo mejor que a nosotros.

**Bella POV**

—Dios Renesmee, ¡Es un chucho asqueroso! —chilló Rosalie… de nuevo.

—No… a mí me pareció lindo y educado y…

—Bella…—me detuvo Alice al ver que iba a seguir con mi lista. —A tí incluso Edward te pareció lindo, y eso que todos en la casa te decíamos que era gay.

—¡No era gay!

—¡Claro que lo era! Es decir… ¡me rechazó a MÍ! —me gritó Rosalie mientras me lanzaba una almohada en la cara.

—Como te decíamos Ness… ¿Por qué te gusta tanto Black? —preguntó Alice mientras Rosalie me seguía golpeando con la almohada.

—No lo sé, es lindo, educado…

—¡EJEM!

—Bien de acuerdo, es lindo… lindo… eh…—rayos, Renesmee se estaba quedando sin ideas.

—…

—No lo sé, me gusta el modo en el que me observa.

—La lujuria no es nada nuevo para un Cullen, cariño. —murmuró Rosalie mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—¡No es eso! Tampoco sé cómo explicarlo. Mamá, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de pap…?

—¡¡NO!! —gritaron Alice y Rosalie a la vez al ver que iba a abrir la boca.

—Escucha Renesmee—dijo Rosalie seriamente mientras tomaba a mi hija de los hombros y la miraba directamente a los ojos. —Si no te quieres morir de aburrimiento o de asco al oír tantas cursilerías, nunca pero NUNCA le hagas esa pregunta o a tu madre o a tu padre, ¿Entendiste?

Renesmee se limitó a asentir mientras trataba de escaparse –por vigésima octava vez- de la habitación. Habíamos estado ya más de 3 horas aquí y lo único que habíamos logrado era un grupo de _amamos a Jake "Conformado por Bella y su amada hija"_, un equipo Suiza _**"Esme" **_y por último uno de _anti-chuchos __**"No hace falta decir quienes son." **_

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? ¡Quiero ir con Jake! —se quejó Nessie.

—Ya sabes cariño, es culpa de tu madre. —recriminó Rose

—¡Hey!

—Oye, esto fue tu idea… Pero vayamos al punto, dinos exactamente cómo rayos conociste a Jaqueobo.

—¡Jacob!

—Como sea.

—Bueno pues… lo conocí mientras trabajaba y… me gustó. Fin del asunto.

—Maldita sea, ¡eres tan reservada como tu madre! —gritó Rosalie exasperada. A veces siento que me están dejando de lado.

_**Mientras tanto...**_

**Emmett POV**

Eddie, mi pobre y pequeño hermanito sobreprotector-acosador-obsesionado-compulsivo-reprimido-enfermo-psicópata-culo psicótico... _"Creo que con eso basta..." _si tú lo dices...

Bien, como decía, mi pobre hermanito seguía en la inconciencia mientras Carlisle y el doctor Alexander aprovechaban el momento justo para así poder encadenarlo al inmenso sofá que había en el centro de la blanca habitación. No sé por qué pero ese sofá me recuerda... _"¿A la mesa de piedra que usaban los espartanos para torturar a sus soldados?" _¡Exacto! Mira, hasta tiene la misma pinta _**"¿Te refieres a las cadenas, magulladuras, color negro que desencaja con tooooda la habitación...?" **_¡sep!

—Emmett, trae el balde. Ahora. —el tono de Carlisle era más que claro. Mi amado progenitor ya estaba más que cansado de tener que sobornar a las autoridades por los homicidios brutales cometidos por Eddie… aunque tienen su justificación… bueno no, no la tienen pero…

—¡Emmett! —Ah, sí, el balde…

Tomé el balde que reposaba en el piso, justo a mi lado y lo arrojé al rostro de Edward… lamentablemente no calculé bien y en vez de tirarle el agua helada le tiré el balde de hierro en sí… ups.

—¡¡EMMETT!! —gritó Carlisle al ver como los miembros de Edward se aflojaban aún más, sumándole al hecho de que estaba comenzando a salir un chichón de tamaño monumental en su frente.

Repito: ups.

**Jasper POV**

—¿Siempre es así? —me preguntó el Dr. Alexander, mientras ambos observabamos cómo Carlisle intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no estrangular a su hijo.

Ni siquiera entiendo muy bien lo que pasó, sólo recuerdo a Emmett lanzando una cubeta de hierro llena de agua helada en camara lenta, que terminó con la base de esta impactando contra el rostro de Edward mientras que toda esa agua misteriosamente se derramaba sólo en Carlisle. Raro.

—Sr. Cullen, creo que su hijo está volviendo en sí—susurró el Doctor. ¿Por qué sigue agarrando la puñetera palanca?

Silencio total de parte de todos… menos Emmett. Carlisle había acertado en golpearlo justo en _las joyas de la familia _provocando que este se doblegase de dolor en el suelo. Ouch, así de simple.

—¿Carlisle? —dudó Edward, luego de enfocar la vista—¿Dónde demonios estoy?

—Tranquilo Edward. —dí un respingo ante el repentino cambio de humor de Carlisle _"De sádico a padre amoroso" __**"Ahora sabemos de dónde vino la bipolaridad de Eddie"**_ —Sólo te trajimos aquí para hablar, nada más.

—¿Dónde está Renesmee?

—Con Bella, a salvo en casa.

El alivio en Edward era más que notable. El pobre no había dejado de gruñir en todo el camino debido a la preocupación que sentía… bueno esta bien, lo admito, debido a la preocupación que sentía y al hecho de estar amordazado con un calzoncillo de Emmett, puaj.

—¿Edward? —comenzó el Dr. Alexander. —Dime Edward, ¿Qué problema es el que tienes tú?

—¿Mi problema? —murmuró Edward, su voz cargada de ira. —¡Mi problema es que MI hija está saliendo con un _chucho _idiota! ÉSE es mi problema.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda en cuanto Edward enfocó su mirada en mi rostro.

—Jazz…—susurró despacito. —¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Vamos a tener una charla de hombres. —dije lo más calmadamente posible, aunque por dentro estaba sudando frío—Sólo vamos a hablar, después volveremos a casa.

—¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó Edward, relajándose un poco.

Asentí.

**Edward POV**

—Dinos Edward, ¿Qué tiene de malo ese tal Black? —me preguntó el Dr.

—¿Cómo sabe usted de él?

—Has estado insultándolo desde hace más de 2 horas.

Vaya, no me había dado cuenta.

—¡Se quiere robar a mi bebé! —le grité en cuanto me dí cuenta que aún esperaba mi respuesta.

—Pero Edward, tienes que tomar en cuenta de que tu _bebé _ya tiene 16 años…

—¡Siempre será mi bebé! Es mi hija, lo que más quiero.

—Oh, vamos tío. ¿Se podría saber por qué eras tan protector?

Escuché a Emmett toser una palabra parecida a _posesivo psicópata._

—¡Que no soy posesivo!

—¿Quieres que te recuerde cómo eras cuando salías con Bella? —me preguntó Carlisle, mientras alzaba una ceja. A veces lo detesto, no importa que sea mi progenitor.

—¿Cómo era? —comprobado. Todos los médicos son unos asquerosos metiches _"tú eres médico" _¡Conci! ¿Dónde estabas? _**"Paseando con su novio" **__"¡Anti! Se supone que era un secreto" _¿Novio? ¿Cómo que novio? ¡Esa es MI conciencia y de nadie más! ¡Conci, te prohibo terminantemente salir con alguien más, eres MI conciencia" _"cofcofculo psicópata posesivocofcof…" _¡Que no lo soy! _**"Acabas de serlo hace… ¿2 minutos?"**_

—¿Y bien, Edward? ¿No piensas responder? —Carlisle, te juro que te odio.

—No era la gran cosa, éramos una pareja normal…—comenzé diciendo lo más inocentemente que pude.

—¡EJEM! —_"Anti, ¡nos están quitando nuestro trabajo!" _¿Qué trabajo? _**"Joder a Eddie cada vez que podamos" **_

—Edward… la primera semana que saliste con Bella le gritaste a todo el mundo en la cara un _«¡Le gusto, le gusto!»_ con todo y micrófono incluido—dijo Emmett, enumerando con los dedos. —Dejaste a la pobre Señora Stanley con cara de WTF ese día.

«Luego—prosiguió—la segunda semana amenazaste al cartero con castrarlo sólo por haberle pedido un vaso de agua a Bella…

—¡La estaba acosando! —me defendí.

—¡Sólo le estaba pidiendo un vaso de agua! ¡¿Qué intimidad ves en eso?! —gritó Carlisle, exasperado.

Jasper era el único que seguía mudo… bueno, él y Alexander que estaba apuntando todo en un block.

—Después—vaya, la lista de Emmett seguía. —la tercera semana colgaste en todas las páginas de internet un _«¡Isabella Swan está saliendo con Edward Cullen! No entrometerse a menos que se desee morir al estilo Espartano»_—entrecerró los ojos mientras me miraba. —Si no fuese porque Bella estaba comenzando a hartarse, ya le habrías puesto un cartel alrededor del cuerpo en el que dijese _«Propiedad de Edward Cullen, mantenerse alejado. Para los tíos que intenten algo con MI chica… las cucharitas oxidadas son herramientas perfectas para una castración física, sabían?»_

Bueno… tengo que admitir que en realidad sí pensé en hacerlo. Pero no es algo que vaya a admitir ahora.

—Edward, ¿Puedes explicarnos eso? —preguntó el Doctor, luego de haber apuntado todo en su libreta.

Miré a Jazz en busca de ayuda.

—Creo que es debido a que los tíos en el campus no dejaban de mirar Bella. —Jazz, comprobado, ¡te amo! _"¡Infiel!" __**"¡Se lo comentaré a Bella!" **__"Además, ¡Creí que nos amabas más a nosotras!" _… eh… _**"Porque nos amas más a nosotras, verdad?" **_miren… sólo… dejémozlo ahí, quieren?

—Edward—dijo el Doctor calmadamente. —¿Te parece si pedimos una opinión sobre tí a cada miembro de la familia?

Asentí despacio. ¿Qué podrían decir sobre mí?

—Comenzemos con las chicas…

_**Volvamos con Renesmee**_

**Nessie POV**

—No… ¡que no! —grité por enésima vez. —No voy a terminar con Jake sólo porque ustedes lo dicen ¡le quiero!

—Pero Nessie, ¡es un chucho! —gritó tía Rose. Últimamente está diciendo esa frase 5 veces por hora. Mínimo. —Yo misma podría conseguirte a un chico digno de una Cullen. ¿Qué me dices de el actor francés que vino a casa la semana pasada?

—Eh… ¿Rose? —musitó tía Alice mientras ponía su diminuta mano en el hombro de tía Rosalie. —Te recuerdo que Edward le sacó un ojo- literalmente -cuando lo pilló mirando a nuestra sobrina…

—Oh, rayos. Es una lástima, era un tipo apuesto.

Sentí como mi mandíbula se aflojaba mientras las observaba. Mamá era la única aquí que estaba de mi lado y la amaba por eso.

¡Ring, ring!

—¿Aló? —contestó mamá. —Un minuto por favor.

—Es el Doctor Alexander—nos dijo. —Quiere que le describamos el comportamiento de Edward en una palabra.

En el preciso instante en el que lo dijo, tanto tía Alice como tía Rosalie se abalanzaron por el telefono, dejando a mami Bella a un lado y a mí con cara estupefacta.

—¡Es un psicópata!

—¡Un acosador!

—¡Un sobre-protector exagerado!

—¡Un enfermo mental!

—¡Un culo psicótico!

—¡Un sádico asesino!

—¡La reencarnación de Vlad Tepes!

—¡Un reprimido!

—¡Un animal obsesivo-compulsivo!

—¡Un maldito paranoico!

—¡Un…!

Pude oír, a pesar de la distancia, como alguien gritaba un _¡Cállense! _Desde el otro lado de la línea. El pobre Doctor debe de estar traumado.

**Dr. Alexander POV**

Lo juro, en todos mis años de vida JAMÁS he encontrado un caso así _"¡Mentira!" _oh, cállate conci _**"Lo dices sólo para que no te pillen hablando con nosotras y te quiten tu cargo de psicólogo" **__"¿Cuántos psicólogos hablan consigo mismos?¿Cuántos tienen conciencia y anti-conciencia? ¡Nadieee!" __**"Deberías sentirte halagado de tenernos" **_como sea…

—Edward…?

Esta será la sesión más larga de mi vida…

* * *

Jooooo Edward incluso es más paranoico que yo xD y eso ya es mucho decir.

Lo siguiente será más que nada flashbacks y un pequeñísimo problema... bueno, pequeño no... oh, olvídenlo!

* * *


	8. Conociendo a Jacob

Todo lo escrito aquí es meramente un triste intento de parodia. La historia en sí pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, blablabla...

Repito: En este... eh... llamémosle "fic" los personajes están trastornados al 100%, por lo que nada es real, NADA.

Aclarado ese punto, vayamos con las idioteces...

* * *

**Emmett**** POV**

—Y recuerda Edward, pase lo que pase, no mates a nadie.

Edward puso una tierna carita de desilución mientras Jasper encerraba todos sus instrumentos de tortura y los ponía bajo llave, la cual —por si las dudas— iba a ser escondida en el último lugar al cual Edward iría: La lencería de su hija.

¡Ah, sí! Y para los que tienen curiosidad… ¿qué pasó con el Doctor Alexander? Bueno, el adorado Doc. dijo que nuestro aqui tan amado Edward debía, como mínimo, conocer al tal Jacob...

Y eso es lo que hará, quiera o no. Total, ya emocionamos a Renesmee y decirle que no ahora partiría su delicado corazón en dos. (notas Emmett: Ese fue el chantaje emocional que usaron tanto Bella como su hija)

Volviendo a lo que ibamos...

—¡Nessie! —llamó Alice. —¡Vamos de compras!

—Que es Renesmee, no Nessie…—masculló Edward entre dientes. —Y ella detesta las comp…

—¡Ya voy, tía Alice! —gritó una entusiasmada Nessie.

Edward estaba con cara de WTF.

—¿Decías, Eddie? —pregunté.

—¿Se podría saber que demonios van a comprar?

Me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente antes de contestarle.

—Lencería.

Silencio total.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward, como si no hubiese oído bien.

—Lencería. Ya sabes, baby dolls, tops, encaje, crochet…

¡PLOP!

_Ups..._

—¿Lencería? —me preguntó Jasper.

—Vale, en realidad van por un vestido. Es sólo que no pude evitarlo.

**Jacob POV**

Respira Jake, es sólo el padre de tu novia... quien no tiene nada que ver con las desapariciones misteriosas de los chicos que vivían cerca de la reserva... tranquilo... _"ya, esa ni tú te la crees" __**"¿Voy pidiendo tu ataúd por correo?".**_

¡Ring, ring!

—¿Aló?

—_¿Jake? Soy Seth. Sólo te quería decir que encontramos a Albert._

Una oleada de alivio me inundó. Hace un buen par de años que nadie sabía del pobre chico y, a decir verdad, me agradaba bastante.

—¿Dónde está?

—_Lo encontramos en la morgue. Tiene las mismas heridas que los demás chicos que encontramos flotando en el río._

…

—_¿Jake?_

…

¡PLOP!

—_Oh, mierda. Tío, no me digas que tienes tus malditos problemas hormonales de nuevo…_

**Eh… problemas técnicos, lo sentimos. Salt****eémonos a la noche.**

**Renesmee POV**

¡Viene Jake, viene Jake, viene Jake, vien...!

—Nessie, cariño. ¿Podrías por favor dejar de canturrear eso? —preguntó papá. Parecía bastante alterado.

—Lo siento, papi. No me había dado cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta.

Mi padre me sonrió con una sonrisa forzada mientras murmuraba entre dientes algo que sonó como _es culpa de Emmett. _Miré afuera por la ventana mientras esperaba oír el rugido del motor del Volkswagen de Jacob y poder por fin presentárselo a mi familia…

Bueno, mi familia ya lo conocía a la perfección. Todos excepto mi sonriente pa… ¡Un minuto! ¿Sonriente? _"Ay, Nessie. ¿De veras creías que Jake iba a entrar en esta casa de una pieza?" __**"Apuesto a que Edward ya le tendió más que una trampa en el camino".**_

—¿Papá? —lo llamé suavemente. —¿No has hecho nada malo hoy, verdad?

Papá me respondió con una sonrisa… tétrica.

¡BOOM!

¡JAKE!

**Jacob POV**

ME QUEJO.

¡¿Quién demonios tiene una casa escondida en el medio del bosque?!

"_Oye Jake, fíjate por donde cami..."_

¡BOOM!

"_**¿Por qué no se lo advertiste antes?" **__"Ni idea. Supongo que es porque me gusta ese sonido." __**"Te entiendo..."**_

**Emmett POV**

¡BOOM!

Hubo un suspiro colectivo en el salón. Jasper se levantó perezosamente y fue a contar la cantidad de granadas que le había quitado a Edward, sólo para asegurarse de que no faltaba ninguna; Rose sonreía del mismo modo en que lo hacía Eddie y Bella se volteaba a mirar a su marido con una mirada que decía a las claras "_No obtendrás nada de mí esta semana, amigo."_

Supongo que Edward pensó que ese sacrificio bien valía la pena.

—¡Papá! —chilló Renesmee. —¡Me prometiste que no harías nada!

—Yo no fui, cariño. —Le respondió amorosamente.

Luego señaló a Rosalie.

—¡Tía Rose! —chilló mi sobrina, ultrajada.

—¿Qué? No es mi culpa que el chucho ese este pisando mi hermoso jardín.

Todo el mundo le lanzó miradas incrédulas a Rose, mientras que esta se acurrucaba en mi pecho. Era tan hermosa… _"Eh...antes de que te distraigas..." __**"¿Desde cuándo Rosalie tiene un jardín?"**_

Ah, eso. Lo tiene desde siempre que anhela descargarse con alguien. Sólo que no es un jardín normal.

—Rosalie…—comentó Jasper en voz baja, luego de volver. —¿Es mi imaginación o en verdad cumpliste la amenaza que le hiciste tantos años atrás a los amigos muy… eh… _amorosos_ de Renesmee?

—¿Qué amenaza? —preguntó Nessie, entornando los ojos.

La única respuesta que consiguió de Rose fue una sonrisa, idéntica a la que le dio su padre momentos antes.

**Jacov POV**

Vamos, Jake, ya casi llegas... solo un poquito más... _"claro, tío. Solo te falta la mitad del jardín de minas para llegar" __**"Sin contar con que te falta el muro ese que solo Dios sabe porqué está ahí" **__"el rottwailer entrenado esperándote en el otro lado" __**"la pod..." **_Vale, ya entendí el punto. Gracias por la ayuda, tíos.

**Supongo que no es necesario describir el calvario de Jake. Adelantémonos 1 hora más...**

**Emmett POV**

—Llegas tarde, chucho.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que el pobre niño recibió de parte de Edward. Además de la mirada cargada del más puro odio, por supuesto.

—Hola, Jake. —Canturreó Bella como si nada, mientras tomaba al muchacho de la mano y lo invitaba a pasar dentro.

Edward a veces debía ser duro en la casa para que las mujeres no le pasaran encima. Yo y Jasper seguimos pensando que Bella lo hace de todos modos. Pero bueno…

Estabamos todos a punto de sentarnos cuando desde la escalera oímos un jadeo: Nessie. Entonces, todo sucedió en cámara lenta… Primero, Eddie volteó el rostro y se quedó paralizado al ver a su hermosa niña, la niña que él mismo había criado y protegido. Luego, cuando vio a la bella señorita bajando a toda velocidad las escaleras en su dirección, abrió los brazos llenos de dicha para...

... Que su hijita fuese a los brazos de aquel desconocido que intentaba robársela.

—¡Jacob! ¡Te extrañé! —susurró mi bien amada sobrina mientras se estiraba en los brazos de Jacob.

¡PLOP!

—Ness…—susurró Jacob mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su novia—tu padre acaba de desmayarse…

—Bah, no le hagas caso, ya se le pasará.

**Edward POV**

Desperté echado encima del sofá de la sala, luego de tener una de las peores pesadillas de mi vida: Mi propia hija, mi bebé, mi esperanza, mi… _"tío, ya entendimos" _en brazos de otro.

—Ness, ¿me pasas la salsa?

Dios querido... dime que esa voz no es lo que pienso que es... _**"¿Te refieres al chucho ese tocando a tu hija mientras inocentemente le pide salsa?" **__"¿Sin contar que está sentado en tu mesa?" __**"¿Al lado de tu hija?" **__"¿El cual, por cierto, siempre ha sido tu sitio?"_

—Ejem. —tosí disimuladamente.

Todos en la mesa voltearon a mirarme, paralizados. Renesmee se levantó de la mesa y me colocó una silla extra en la mesa, frente a su n... no... nov... _"vamos Edd, tu puedes decirlo" _dejémozlo en chucho...

—Hombre, creí que no se levantaría jamás. —dijo el imbécil ese, con una inmensa sonrisa estúpida.

—Pasa regularmente en esta casa, así que no te extrañes si vuelve a pasar...

Mientras ellos hablaban sobre trivialidades, comenzé a pensar en cuales serían las consecuencias judiciales por estrangular a un idiota. Seguro que no sería nada sin lo que no pudiera vivir.

—Cuando conocí por primera vez a Nessie—continuó el tarado, sin darse cuenta de que yo ya estaba flexionando los dedos, calculando el grosor de su cuello—, se veía tan indefenza que no pude evitar acercarme. Es decir, era la chica más linda que había visto…

Lo estrangularé. Simplemente alargo las manos por encima de la mesa, le cojo el cuello y se lo aprieto hasta que esos malditos ojos marrones se le salgan de las órbitas...

—Jacob es genial, ¿a que sí, Edward? —preguntó Emmett, estropeándome la hermosa visión de unos ojos hinchados y morados, con cardenales alrededor del cuello…

—Ah…—musité. Volví a mi fantasía de estrangular a Jacob Black, encontrándola más seductora que nunca.

—Por cierto, papi. —dijo mi ángel alegremente, mientras se limpiaba los labios con la servilleta. —¿Puedo ir al carnaval con Jacob?

**Emmett POV**

Silencio.

Veamos, siempre ha sido Edward quien iba con Renesmee al bendito carnaval que se celebraba todos los años en esta humilde ciudad… El que ahora ella quiera ir con su novio en vez de su padre debió de ser un intenso golpe en el trasero para Eddie…

—Emmett, —murmuró Alice. —¿Podrías dejar tus análisis de situación para más tarde?

Vaya, vuelvo a hablar en voz alta.

—¿Papá? —volvió a repetir mi sobrina.

Silencio de parte de Edward. Y luego simplemente un:

—No.

—¡Papá!

—No.

—Vamos, Edward. —dijo Bella mientras colocaba una mano sobre el brazo de su marido. —Ya está en edad de ir con su no…

—No. Punto.

Esa debió de haber sido la primera mirada helada que Edward le dirigía a su mujer.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Renesmee. Más bien gritó.

—Porque no. No irás con él ni con nadie a ningún lugar.

Nessie estaba ahora aguantando las lágrimas de furia.

—Le prometo que la cuidaré, señor. —prometió Jacob.

Grave error.

La mirada que Edward le lanzó fue tan hostil, huraña y cargada de odio que nos dejó a todos paralizados de terror.

—¡Estás arruinando mi vida! —le chilló Nessie, antes de pararse de la mesa y correr hacia el jardín. Jacob, por supuesto, la siguió.

—¿Eddie? —llamé.

Sin respuesta.

—No finjas sordera, tío.

Un gruñido.

—Bueno, supongo que estamos avanzando. Hablando de avanzes…

—Emmett, ¿podrías ir al maldito punto de una vez? —gruñó Jasper, poniéndose algo desesperado.

Ah, sí…

—Mira, sé que estás molesto, pero así son las mujeres. Cuando menos te lo esperas…

—Lo que Emmett quiere decir—dijo Bella, interrumpiéndome—es que Renesmee tiene la misma edad que yo tenía cuando empezé a salir contigo. ¿No crees que deberías darle más... libertad?

_Traducciones Emmett: No jodas y deja de ser un culo psicópata sobre-protector._

—Sigue siendo una niña…—se quejó Eddie. Su tono era lastimero.

_Traducciones Emmett 2: Es mi hija y puedo ser todo lo sobre protector que yo quiera._

—Yo tenía su edad cuando salí contigo. —replicó su esposa.

_Traducciones Emmett 3: No uses ese tono quejica conmigo que ya lo conozco. Nessie puede hacer lo que quiera, ya no es una niña._

—¡Pero yo no era ese… _niño_! —respondió Edward_._

_Traducciones Emmett 4: ¡Ese tío es un pedófilo!_

—¿Como podrías saberlo?

_Traducciones Emmett 5: Tú eras igual que él en ese entonces._

Definitivo: las conversaciones entre los Cullen podían llegar a ser algo complicadas... Pero bueno.

—Tienes razón, supongo…—dijo Edward, soltando un gran suspiro. Parecía desinflarse. —Les daré una oportunidad y seré razonable… Pero sólo una vez, ¿de acuerdo? Si hacen algo que no deben…

La amenaza en su tono era más que tácita.

—Por cierto, ¿saben qué están haciendo Nessie y Jacob ahora? —preguntó Jazz, una vez que Edward se había ido a buscar a la pareja para pedirles disculpas.

—Supongo que se fueron al jardín. —respondí—Me pregunto si habrán visto el muérdago que sige colgado ahí desde navidad…

Nos miramos entre nosotros por unos momentos en completo silencio. Luego, se oyó un fuerte golpe en la parte delantera de la casa, seguido de un fuerte chillido de parte de mi sobrina. Un suspiro colectivo recorrió el comedor mientras Carlisle iba por su maleta de primeros auxilios, Bella telefoneaba al Doc. Alexander y Jasper y yo nos levantábamos para separar con todo y palanca a un —sin lugar a dudas— muy cabreado padre de un pobre idiota que está a las puertas del infierno.

Y con un ojo morado, un par de cardenales alrededor del cuerpo y una que otra costilla fracturada, Jacob conoció a su futuro suegro.

Me pregunto si debería decirle que Eddie ya encargó su ataúd por correo...

* * *

Eh... ete... antes de que quieran golpearme con todo y antorcha... juro que puedo explicarlo.

Yo me demoré por... eh... ¡estudiar! sí, eso. Vale, esa ni mi mamá me la cree... La cosa es... ¿les he dicho que las quiero? Sufro de Alzehimer, por eso me olvidé del fic... de todos, a decir verdad... pero recuerden que no pueden golpear a una inválida mental, así que dejaremos los rencores a un lado, ¿Verdad?


	9. Citas a solas

Absolutamente todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es un leve (a quién demonios intento engañar con esto) transtorno de parte mio.  


* * *

**Jacob POV**

—No puedo creer que papá nos haya dejado venir solos. —dijo mi novia en una voz risueña. —¿Verdad que es un padre maravilloso y comprensivo?

Le respondí con una sonrisa forzada que esperé que no fuese una mueca. A decir verdad, no estabamos solos. Mi sexto sentido me decía que un psicópata y un idiota estaban siguiéndonos disfrazados de ancianitas. Una era una abuelita con cara de asesina serial y la otro era una muy, muy musculosa.

—Mira, Jake, ¡puestos de recuerdos! —chilló, emocionada. Tiró de mi mano mientras me arrastraba hacia una estantería. —¿Podemos echarles un vistaso?

Nessie tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos más brillantes de lo normal por la emoción. Se veía tan feliz que decidí guardar mis temores por un tiempo más para que ella disfrutace de nuestra primera cita a "solas".

"_Hey, anti, el tío es hombre muerto" __**"¿Me parece, o la ancianita está sosteniendo una fusta en una mano?"**_

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

**Emmett POV**

¿Por qué teníamos que venir? Es decir, que malo podía pasar. Solo eran dos adolecentes enamorados en su primera cita, no había nada malo en ello. A menos que empiecen a besarse. Y tocarse. Y…

—¡EMMETT! —el grito que soltó la "ancianita" resonó por todo el lugar, hasta que la gente alrededor nuestro empezó a voltearse para buscar su procedencia.

Edward puso una dulce cara de ancianita buena que me aterró desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

—Oh, Emma, hermana mía. ¿De dónde crees que habrá venido ese griterío? —preguntó inocentemente mientras me tomaba del brazo. Fuertemente.

Me pregunté si la gente notaría los cardenales que se me estaban formando por la fiereza de su agarre.

—Escúchame, imbécil—dijo Edward en una voz muy baja. Letal. —Si ese idiota le hace algo…

—Déjame adivinar. —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Lo desmembrarás. O lo castrarás con una cucharita oxidada. Lenta y dolorosamente.

Edward puso cara de sorpresa.

—Parece que por fin nos sincronisamos.

Y a continuación, guardó silencio.

—Mira, Jake, ¡puestos de recuerdos! ¿Podemos echarles un vistaso?

Cuando mi adorada sobrina tomó la mano de su novio, tuve que usar cada onza de mi fuerza para contener a Edward de abalanzarse encima.

—Edward, por el amor de Dios, ¡contrólate! —le gruñí mientras le quitaba la pistola "de juguete" de las manos. Esto hombre iba a sacarme de quicio.

—La está tocando—balbuceó.

—Fue ella quien lo tomó de la mano. —Le dije mientras veía que otras cosas había traído. Ballestas, metralladoras, granadas… Era sorprendente como podía caber todo esto en el bolso de una abuelita.

—Hey, Edward—le dije mientras fruncía el ceño. —¿Cómo hiciste para burlarte de la CIA consiguiendo todo esto? Apuesto a que ni Osama tiene tanto armamento.

—Uno de mis amigos íntimos de la CIA también tiene una hija. —murmuró como respuesta.

Ah. Eso explica de dónde demonios sacó el permiso para manejar armamentos.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con todo esto? —pregunté.

Una sonrisa siniestra curvó los labios de mi hermano.

—¡Edward! —grité. La gente empezó a mirarnos. —Digo… ¡Edwina! —bajé la voz considerablemente—prometiste no herirlo.

—Lo sé. —respondió.

La sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

**Jacob POV**

—Este es adorable—dijo Renesmee mientras tomaba un pequeño anillo hecho de cristal.

Era en verdad diminuto, aunque se veía perfecto en los delicados dedos de Ness. Cuando se lo compré y se lo puse en el dedo anular izquierdo, sentí mi instinto de supervivencia activarse. Instintivamente, me agaché.

Una flecha pasó atravesando el aire justo donde hace unos segundos estaba mi cráneo.

—Jake, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Nessie, la sonrisa desvaneciéndose poco a poco de su rostro al ver mi palidez.

—Nada, hermosa. —dije mientras intentaba largarme del lugar cuando antes. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que la flecha había venido de cierta "ancianita".

Nessie sonrió mientras enganchaba su brazo con el mío.

No sabía si sentirme feliz o aterrado.

**Mientras tanto...**

—Eh… ¿Señora? —titubeó un asustado empleado del local de tiro al blanco. —Me temo que está apuntando al lugar equivocado…

Ancianas. Simplemente tenían que complicarle la vida. Es decir, esa abuelita, a pesar de tener un rostro bello (no cabe dudas de que debió ser toda una belleza de joven) era ciega y, para colmo, sorda. ¡Ni siquiera estaba apuntando al lugar donde se sup...!

El pobre muchacho perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando la "ancianita" tensó la cuerda del arco profesionalmente y con una fuerza que hasta haría al mismo campeón de la WWF (Worldwide wrestling federation) hervir de envidia.

Pero lo que lo dejó más pasmado fue ver el odio que brillaba en aquellos ojos verdes mientras apuntaba hacia...

Oh. Dios.

La flecha voló en dirección a la cabeza de un alto muchacho. Quizá sea debido a la suerte o al favor de los dioses, el muchacho eligió el momento adecuado para atarse los cordones del zapato. O, al menos, fingir que lo hacía.

—¿Se… señora?

El joven oyó a la abuelita mascullar una maldición.

—¡Edwina!

El muchacho se volteó para ver a otra "abuelita" correr mejor que un atleta hacia ella. La "vieja" era una montaña de músculos.

—¡Edwina! —volvió a chillar, su voz ni siquiera jadeante por la carrera. —¿Qué dijimos sobre esto?

La mirada de esos ojos verdes ni siquiera mostraban arrepentimiento.

—Por favor, no le habla así a la dama. —dijo una voz asmática, salida de la nada.

Era el viejo McKenan.

—Nadie debería reprender a una dama tan hermosa—dijo el viejo tonto mientras ponía una mano en las caderas de la "vieja" —No mientras halla un caballero como yo presen…

La "dama" de ojos verdes le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago mientras su musculosa amiga estallaba en carcajadas.

—¡Edwina tiene novio! —canturreó alegremente mientras corría fuera del alcance de su compañera.

Ambas corrieron hasta salir de vista.

—Eh… ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el joven asistente.

El viejo no se movía. Maldición, ni siquiera respiraba.

¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!

**En la sala de los Cullen...**

**Carlisle POV**

—¿Los han encontrado? —preguntó Bella mientras entraba corriendo a la sala.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Las armas de Edward no están. —dijo, la preocupación brillando en sus ojos. —Y mira lo que encontré debajo de su almohada.

Bella me tendió un papel en donde estaba la inmaculada letra de mi hijo impresa. Esto no habría tenido nada fuero de lo común si el título no hubiese sido _"100 métodos para castrar y hacer que parezca un accidente"__._

Suspiré.

—Tranquila, cariño. —dije mientras ponía una mano en su hombro. —Ya sé dónde están.

Le lanzé una mirada significativa a Jasper mientras me encaminaba hacia el mercedes. Este asintió y fue en busca de los tranquilizadores que nos había entregado el doctor Alexander en caso de emergencia.

Y yo que creí que no tendría que usarlos. Al menos no en esta semana,

Con otro suspiro, me senté en el asiento del conductor de mi vehículo e introduje las llaves.

El motor explotó en llamas.

¡ROSALIE!

_Mientras tanto, en un rincón apartado de la casa, una atractiva rubia sonreía ante la vista de un joven moreno disfrutando de sus últimos momentos de vida._

**Jacob POV**

Era agradable. Muy agradable, en realidad.

—Jacob, ¡mira! —dijo mi novia mientras me jalaba hacia otra estantería, su mano pequeña dentro de la mia. Casi podía suspirar por el placer de estar con ella por más de 10 minutos sin que mi vida haya corrido peligro.

Aún.

Me detuve a contemplar cómo la luz del atardecer hacía que su cabello cobrizo brillace con más intensidad mientras parloteaba alegremente sobre lo que podríamos hacer luego. Iba a inclinarme para besarla hasta que el zumbido del celular interrumpió el momento.

—¿Aló? —pregunté, irritado.

—Tu vida…—susurró la mismísma voz de la muerte. —Me pertenece…

_Click_

—Jake, cariño, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó Nessie mientras me miraba algo alarmada. —Te has puesto pálido.

—Nessie, pase lo que pase, ¿sabes que te quiero, verdad?

**Emmett POV**

—¡No puedo creer que ese anciano se te haya insinuado!

—Cierra el pico, Emm.

Seguí riéndome mientras que Eddie hacía no sé qué con su teléfono. Cuando terminó, tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

—Edward Cullen, lo que sea que hallas hecho, deberías sentirte avergonzado. —Le reprendí, poniéndome serio.

Si Eddie sonreía, no podía ser nada bueno.

—No he hecho ningún daño físico a nadie. —Dijo, algo risueño. Bajó la voz tres octavas—Por el momento.

—¿Y qué me dices de la pistola?¿Y la flecha?¿Y la misteriosa llamada que acabas de hacer?

Edward le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—Solo pequeñeces.

Me estremecí.

—Hey, Eddie…—pregunté. —¿No te parece raro que Carlisle aún no halla llegado a detenerte?

L.a sonrisa se hizo más acentuada.

—No estoy solo en esto. —susurró, lleno de placer.

De súbito, sentí la imperiosa necesidad de ir a confesarme y echarle agua bendita a mi hermano. Ya empezaba a asustarme.

Y lo digo en serio.

**Renesmee POV**

Algo iba mal.

Jacob había estado tenso durante toda nuestra cita, lo sabía por el modo en el que sus hombros nunca se relajaban, como si estuviese en guardia todo el tiempo.

—¿No estarás ocultándome algo, verdad? —pregunté.

—Claro que no. —me sonrió.

No le creí ni por un momento.

—¡Helado! —grité entusiasmada mientras corría con Jake de la mano hacia el puesto que estaba cerca nuestro.

—Dos, por favor. —pidió Jacob.

—Que sea solo uno.

Mi novio me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pensé que sería mejor si lo compartíamos. —respondí a su tácita pregunta. Se gesto se ablandó mientras me observaba.

Lamí una parte del helado, saboreando su sabor. Luego, cuando me ponía de puntillas para que Jacob probara un trozo, una ancianita llegó y lo apartó a empujones de mí.

Con más fuerza de la que debería tener.

—Oh, cielo—dijo la abuelita en una voz algo grave, empujándole un gran cono de helado a Jacob en la cara —Por favor, acepta este regalo de esta anciana, ¿sí? No hay necesidad de compartir algo tan pequeño cuando se tiene más.

Y con ello salió caminando a paso apresurado.

Mmm… sospechoso.

**Jacob POV**

Sentí el miedo en su estado más puro mientras observaba aquel "inofensivo" obsequio. No podía envenenarme frente a su hija, ¿verdad?

—Algo va mal aquí. —Dijo Ness, con su bello rostro fruncido por la preocupación.

—Claro que no, es solo tu imaginación. —Le dije mientras le sonreía. No quería que su padre arruinara nuestra cita.

Y con aquel pensamiendo, le di un bocado al cono de helado que tenía en la mano mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. No sucedió nada.

No se alteró mi respiración, ni ninguno de mis organos vitales salió volando. Era un helado normal

La culpa comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo al pensar en el injusto modo en el que había juzgado a mi futuro suegro. Quizás el hombre sí quería la paz después de todo...

O al menos eso sentí hasta que mi lengua chocó contra algo metálico.

Pero qué...

—¿Jacob? —murmuró mi novia mientras yo intentaba alejar la pistola camuflageada de su inquisitiva mirada. No iba a arruinarle la diversión, asi me costara la vida.

Y Dios sabía que iba a costarme la vida. Literalmente.

* * *

Ah... este... hola =)


End file.
